


Truth will Out

by kitcat5510



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Jealousy, Lies, Opposites Attract, Re-Sorting, Ron Bashing, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat5510/pseuds/kitcat5510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione finally believed she could have an easy life. She had a wonderful boyfriend, great friends and a wonderful family. Or so she thought.<br/>After one fatal discovery, Hermione is left hurt and betrayed.<br/>Then her life wiht her family gets worse and then she makes another discovery and it launches her in to who she was always meant to be. Hermione Zabini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~1~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the charecter or world.. that all goes to J.K. Rowling however.... The plot line is all mine... No stealing please ^_^

                Tears filled her big chocolate brown eyes; she couldn’t believe what she was reading. Her hands shock slightly, her vision blurred as she tried to read the official document again but there was no lie. Her hot, salty tears rolled down her checks, dripping on to the legal document clutched in her fingers.

“We were told having a baby was not likely to happen.” Mrs Granger said. “We were told to tell you when you hit sixteen.”

“I’m eighteen now.” Hermione sobbed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because we couldn’t be bothered.” Mr Granger snapped. “Now stop your silly snivelling.” Hermione was shocked. Her parents never spoke to her like this. She watched as they cradled their new two month old baby close. Ever since Mrs Granger had given birth to their new baby, Hermione had noticed that they had been treating her differently. They wouldn’t let her near the baby and tended to spend all their time ignoring her or yelling at her if she did anything remotely to do with magic. That morning her father had seen her reading one of her old potion books and he had thrown it on the fire before yelling at her.

“I had a right to know!” She snapped. He slapped her face.

“Don’t talk to your father that way.” Mrs Granger snapped.

“But he’s not my father!” Hermione snapped back, her anger instantly replacing her upset. “And you’re not my mother!” Her fingers itched to reach for her wand. “I don’t care that I was adopted! I am hurt and angry because you think you can treat me like dirt because I’m a witch!”

“It goes against the laws of nature what you do!” He yelled.

“No it doesn’t.” Hermione snapped back just as angrily. “There is nothing wrong with it.” Hermione was so hurt. This summer was turning in to the worst one ever. The final battle had been three months ago. Hermione and Ron had dated until about a week before when she had caught him sleeping with Lavender Brown.

                _She had come in to hers and Ron’s flat. She had been feeling ill and had been sent home from her part time job at the Ministry. Harry stood at her side; she had been in no state to Apparate herself home. So using Side-Along Apparition he had got her home. He was rubbing her back gently, worry all over his face. Then suddenly they heard moans from the bedroom. Looking away from her best friend, she saw there were clothes scattered all over the apartment. One piece that caught her eye was a red and gold lace bra that was on the sofa. The matching thong was hanging from the lamp. Hermione felt her stomach turn. She looked at Harry and saw he had a face like thunder, she had only ever seen him so angry when Malfoy had called her a ‘Mud blood’ back in second year._

_“He better hadn’t be doing what I think he’s doing.” He snarled, his arms tightening around her as they walked softly towards the bedroom door. The moans getting louder. Hermione clung to Harry’s side, tear already filling her eyes. They stopped at the door, Harry pulled out his wand. “Reducto.” The door blasted to millions of pieces, the people in the room froze. Hermione took in the sight before her with tear filled eyes then she spun on her heels and ran._

_“Hermione?” Ron’s voice was shocked, but there was no guilt in it at all. She heard a nasty snarl leave Harry before he ran after her._

                She hadn’t spoken to Ron since. Harry had yelled at him the next day when he had come over to tell her it was over but it had been Ginny’s reaction to her brother that had scared everyone. She had publicly disowned him and, as she liked to called Lavender, his personal whore.  Hermione had stayed at Grimmauld Place for a few days before going home to her parents and now this. Hermione had been shocked when it had fallen out of one of the older book, when she was cleaning Mr Granger’s study. Anger boiled inside her and her face hardened.

“Yes there is. The only reason we let you go was if we got to pick what house you’d be in.” Hermione froze. “We made sure you would be hated by your twin brother.” She was stunned. “And it worked.” Mr Granger smirked. Hermione’s eyes narrowed, she could feel her wand and she wanted to pull it out and curse that smirk right off his face. Then an idea flashed through her mind. She held the document in both hands then with a quick jerk of her wrists the flimsy paper ripped in half. Mrs Granger gasped as Hermione ripped it again. Then marching over to the log fire, she tossed the pieces in to it, they gasped. The flames begin licking at the frail pieces of paper.

“What have you done?!” Mr Granger thundered, slapping her face hard. “You stupid girl!” She ignored his outburst and the pain in her check, instead watching the fire hungrily devour the pale paper that curled feebly in on its self with the pathetic attempt of protection.

As the last piece disintegrated there was a blinding flash of green light. Hermione used her arms to shield her eyes, a pain filling the inside of her head, a small throbbing, pulsing pain. Then a loud crack filled the air. She pulled her wand free and spun her wand out. It was pointed at the chest of a tall young man with tousled brown hair and bottomless onyx eyes. He had a toned muscular body that mirrored the man beside him.  

“Blaise Zabini.” She hissed softly. Blaise looked like a younger version of the man apart from the eyes. The man had deep dark chocolate brown, it was clear Blaise got his eyes from the beautiful women on his other side. She had thick brown hair that hung in perfect ringlets down her back, curves in all the right places to make any man droll, full red lips and sparkling onyx eyes.

“Hello Granger.” He smirked.

“What are you doing here?”

“No idea.” He jerked his thumb at the people behind him. “My parent’s dragged me along.” He shrugged; her shoulders sagged, relaxing a bit.

“Oh.”

“If you don’t mind me asking… why do you have a red hand print on your check?” His parents looked at her check. The women stepped forward and softly touched Hermione’s, her finger’s brushing the red skin.

“My poor child.” She said softly.

“Excuse me?” Hermione said, shock covering her face.

“Child?” Blaise chocked.

“Of course.” The man said. “Are you telling me you’ve forgotten your twin sister already Blaise.” His mouth fell open, so did Hermione’s. They looked at each other.

“I don’t understand.” Blaise said.

“You know we put her up for adoption…”

“Why did you?” Hermione asked. “Why did you get rid of me?”

“Hermione… We didn’t want to… But we didn’t have a choice…” She explained. “The Dark Lord had just been defeated and time we’re hard for Pure-Blood family’s… People were pressuring us to get you betrothed.” Hermione shuddered at the idea. “We were told we had to or… we had to get rid of you.” Her mother looked sad. “Do you think you could ever forgive us?” Hermione looked at Blaise, who smiled.

“I guess so… Wait who told you to get rid of me?”

“The Ministry of Magic.” Her father said. Hermione snorted.

“I’m so not surprised.” Blaise huffed angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes. “Wait… If you’re my twin, why weren’t put in Slytherin?” He looked at her confused.

“Ask them.” Hermione jerked her thumb at the Granger’s. Her parent’s looked at them.

“What is our daughter talking about?” Hermione heard she blinked the pain in her head grown steadily worse.  

“We asked before she got to that stupid school, if she could be kept away from him, so they would never get to know each other.” Mr Granger said, without fear or remorse.

“Why would you do that?” Her mother asked.

“Because we wanted to keep her away from him.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Her mother said. “They are siblings!”

“We wanted her to hate that world!” Mrs Granger yelled. Hermione was shocked. “We didn’t want a freak for a daughter.”

“She is not a freak.” Blaise snapped. “She the smartest witch of our generation, a member of the Golden Trio who saved the world from the darkest wizard history has ever known and ever Potter says without her he wouldn’t have been able to do it!” Hermione blushed like mad. “You’d all be dead or slaves by now if she hadn’t sacrificed so much. To be honest I’m quite surprised that she is still sane after something a friend told me, happened. Any lesser witch would have died, given up or gone insane from what happened to her. So don’t you dare call her a freak!” Blaise’s voice was soft and cold. Hermione smiled at him. No one had ever defended her like that, well apart from Harry. He smiled back, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Come home, Hermione. Take your rightful place in our family.” She looked in to his deep bottomless eyes, she saw warmth in them that she had never seen before.  She nodded, her father smiled and her mother pulled her in to a warm welcoming hug. Her hands smoothing Hermione’s hair.  The pain got worse, she closed her eyes trying to block it out.

“She’s not going with you!” Mr Granger snapped. Hermione looked up, he was standing in front of his wife, trying to look treating. Her father laughed.

“And you’re going to stop her, muggle?” Blaise smirked. “She is a combination of two of the oldest and most powerful magic’s, an heir to the wealthiest family in Italy, and an incredible witch in her own right.”

“Two?” Hermione whispered to Blaise.

“Father is Italian descended of the Romans, mother is Greek.” She nodded.

“And wealthiest in Italy? How wealthy is that?”  She mumbled.

“We rival the Malfoy’s in wealth and have more property’s than they do.” Hermione’s mouth had suddenly gone very dry. “Half of that fortune has always belonged to you.” She made a small squeaky noise, causing Blaise to chuckle. “Yeah it’s a lot.” He looked at her, then his smile faded. “Hey… you alright? You’ve gone really pale.” The pounding in her head was getting worse. Her voice blurred, she felt herself falling. A strong arm caught her. “HERMIONE!” She blacked out.


	2. ~2~

 

            She woke in a room she didn’t recognise. The pain in her head had stopped. Raising her hand, Hermione noticed her skin tone was more tanned than it had been before. She blinked in surprise.

“What…” She sat up. The room was lush, it was twice the size of her other room, she was lying in a queen size four poster, with cream silk covers. She was still in the same jeans and blouse as when she had found the adoption certificate. Swinging her legs out of the bed, her bare feet touched a rug as thick as a sheep’s pelt, it was pale purple and improbably soft.  Looking around Hermione saw there were three doors, one clearly lead out on to her balcony. She padded over to the smaller of the other two; she opened it to find her own personal bathroom, made of marble with a huge walk in bath built in to the floor. She saw a full length mirror on the wall next to the door. Walking over, she looked in front of it, and screamed at what she saw.

                Her bedroom door crashed open and Blaise ran in.

“Hermione! What’s wrong?” He panted.

“Where that hell did these comes from!” She yelped, pointing to her top. Blaise looked down then turned away blushing like mad.

“I think you might need some new clothes.” He mumbled. “I’ll talk to mother.” He walked out quickly. Hermione looked back in the mirror at the stunning girl. She had long chocolate curls that hung down her back in perfect ringlets, her face reminded Hermione of the statue of some Greek princess, and her eyes were still chocolate brown but now fanned with thick black lashes. Looking down, Hermione swallowed. Her blouse, which had fitted nicely that morning, was now looking like it was about to pop open at any minute and her jeans were uncomfortably tight around her rear.

                Her mother poked her head around the door.

“Oh... Darling you beautiful.” She said walking over.

“What happened to me?” Hermione pleaded scared.

“The glamour they put on you to hide you has worn off.” Her mother said.

“Glamour?” Hermione asked. “Why would they put a glamour on me?”

“So we couldn’t find you dear.” She smiled lovingly. “You do look wonderful but, I think you need some new clothes.”

“I have a little money…”

“Oh nonsense, it will be your fathers treat.” Her mother chuckled.

“What will be my treat?” Her father asked as he walked in.

“Get your daughter some new clothes; she’s out grown her old ones.” He nodded.

“A trip to Diagon Alley is it?” He asked.

“Yes please.” He looked at Hermione before smiling.

“I see what Blaise means, you look stunning, but your mother might want to lend you a dress before we go out.” Hermione blushed hard.

“I was just going to take her to our room to get one.” Her mother laughed, taking her daughter’s arm softly. “Come on sweet.” Hermione let her mother lead her out of the room and through large corridors. Hermione looked around at the beautiful house.

“This is beautiful.”

“Yes… It is.” Her mother smiled. “Your father brought this house not long after I found out I was pregnant. Blaise grew up here… you should have too.”

“I don’t mind… I know why you did what you did. You had no choice after all.” Hermione smiled kindly.

“And we can be a family now can’t we?”

“Of course we can.” She said causing her mother to beam.

“Now… I must send a letter to Minerva, to see if what the Granger’s said is true and you were sorted under false pretences.”  Hermione nodded, wondering what would have happened if she had been sorted fairly. Would it all have come out that she was pure blood? Would she be friends with Ron and Harry? Most likely not. What would her relationship with the Slytherin’s be like?  Would Voldermort be in power now? Would Harry have still beaten him? Hermione just didn’t know, she wondered more what her friends would think when they found out. “Here we are dear.” Her mother’s voice cut through her thoughts.

Looking around Hermione found herself in a large walk in wardrobe. It was filled with dresses of all colours and styles.

“Oh my...” Hermione said looking around. “So many…” Her mother smiled.

“Choose which ever you like.” Hermione smiled and walked around looking at all the fancy dresses. She had never really loved fancy things.

“You’d look better in something simple.” Blaise said scaring both women, he chuckled as he walked around. He looked at the dresses, pulled one out. “I think this one.” He said holding up a simple cream summer dress with two thin straps over the shoulders a top that clung to the bust and rippled out from the waist. There was the outline of a butterfly over the bodice in white. Blaise handed it to her with a wink, before walking out with their mother and leaving her alone. Hermione quickly stripped off her blouse and jeans and pulled the dress on over her head. Smoothing it out, Hermione smiled. The colour went beautifully with her new skin tone and dark hair.  Walking out she saw her mother and Blaise talking.

“I know… But…”

“Blaise, you said it yourself. They don’t like each other.”

“They don’t know each other…” Blaise said.

“Don’t know who?” Hermione asked. They turned and Bliase’s mouth fell open.

“I totally agree with you mother… They shouldn’t meet.” Her mother laughed.

“You look stunning Hermione, and we were talking about Draco Malfoy.” Hermione’s heart skipped a beat, her hand going to the scar on her arm, Blaise noticed.

“You don’t have to meet him.”

“I haven’t seen him since… the Battle. I never did get to say thank you.” Blaise looked very confused.

“What for?” She smiled, her fingers tracing the word.

“A single show of kindness.” Both Blaise and her mother looked shocked. “But I’d love to meet him so I could thank him.” Her mother nodded.

“Ok, it’s your choice dear.” Hermione smiled.

“I’ll message him.” Blaise scribbled a reply on a piece of parchment he had and gave it to the eagle owl siting on the window sill.  “We’re meeting them in half an hour, out side Gringotts.”

                Half an hour later, after her mother had finished her hair and with an irritable Blaise nagging them like an old women, the family flooed to Diagon Alley. Hermione was thrilled to see the street packed and back to its old self.

“There they are.” Blaise said, Hermione looked up and saw two blonde people standing outside Gringotts. The young man was looking nervous and the older women had her hand on his arm, she was shorter than him. Suddenly the man looked their way and she saw him visibly relax as he saw Blaise. Blaise took Hermione hand and rushed up to them. This was the first time Hermione had seen Draco in three months and she was shocked by his appearance. He was tall his platinum blonde hair was stylishly tousled, like he’d just rolled out of bed, he was wearing black pants and a long sleeved white top that showed the muscles of his chest very nicely. Hermione blushed and quickly looked away, causing Blaise to roll his eyes.

“Dude, please put a jacket or something on.” He said, Draco smirked. Normally that smirk would have made Hermione want to hit him, but now it caused her to blush more as she could tell it was playful, care free and incredibly sexy.

“Why should I?” He drawled. “The lady is enjoying the view.” He gave her a suggestive smile. Hermione giggled.

“Draco…” Blaise said. Draco raised his hands.

“Very well Blaise.” He pulled his suit jacket on; cause her to let out a tiny very unintentional sound of disappointment. Draco smirked more. “I’m sorry; Blaise is being a spoil sport.” He took her hand and kissed it softly. Hermione gasped. His lips were so soft, she instantly began to wonder what they would feel like on hers, causing her to blush more.

“Stop flirting with my sister Draco.” Blaise grumbled, Draco raised an eyebrow.

“So this is the famous, long lost sister.”

“Not lost any more.” Hermione said softly, Draco tilted his head to the side.

“Your voice sounds so familiar.”

“I should hope so...” She giggled. “You’ve been going to school with me for… what six years.”

“You go to Hogwarts?”

“Yes, Draco… She does and no, she not a Slytherin.” Draco frowned.

“Do I know you?”

“Oh yes…” She tapped his nose. “You hate me.” Realisation filled his eyes.

“Granger?” She nodded, his mouth falling open. He let go of her hand. “I’m so sorry… I…”

“It’s fine.” She smiled at him and took one of his hands in hers. “After what you have done for me… how could I be mad at you.” He looked down at the scar on her arm.

“I… It still scared you.”

“Ok time out! What is going on?” Hermione looked at Draco.

“Back in the war… Me, Harry and R…” Her voice cracked on his name.

“And Weasel.” Draco covered, Hermione smiled gratefully.

“Were captured by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor.” Blaise looked shocked.

“My aunt tortured her.” Draco said softly, Blaise nodded, her parents looked horrified. “She thought they had broken in to her vault…”

“Which we did after we escaped.” Hermione said.

“And she carved the word Mud…..” Draco’s voice wavered. Hermione held up her arm to show the word Mudblood. Her parents gasped.

“It would have been a lot worse if…”

“If what?” Her mother asked.

“If Draco hadn’t been casting healing and blood replenishing spells on me.” They all looked at him, even his own mother was shocked.

“How do you know it was me?” he asked.

“I figured it out, elimination.” she smiled. “Your aunt was using her knife not her wand, your father’s wand had been broken, your mother looked like she was about to either faint, throw up or both, plus she was crying and shaking to much to be able to do it, but you… you were pale but you had your wand in your hand which was completely steady and you had your eyes fixed on me.” He smiled.

“You really are the smartest witch of our age.”

“And you didn’t fight when Harry took your wand… You wanted us to get away.” He nodded. She looked at Narcissa. “And I’ve been meaning to thank you.” She looked confused, letting go of Draco, Hermione walked over to Narcissa and hugged her. “Thank you so much for saving Harry, you have no idea how much that means to me.” Narcissa relaxed and hugged her back.

“Your welcome my dear.” Hermione smiled.

“Harry specks very highly of you…”

“Wait… it was you.” Draco said, Hermione turned.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I’m blind. You were the one person beside Potter to speck up in our defence. It was because of you that my father didn’t end up in Azkaban.” Hermione nodded.

“Yes, that was me.” Narcissa hugged her tightly.

“Oh thank you, thank you so much.” Hermione blushed.

“I… only told the truth.” Draco smiled.

“Because of you, my husband got house arrest and forbidden to get another wand.” Narcissa said, Draco nodded. “We’re so grateful.” Blaise smiled, then burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Draco asked.

“I was just imagining your aunt’s face.” Everyone looked confused. “My sisters a pure blood and your aunt… Think of her face if she found out she did that to a pure blood.” Draco looked confused then burst out laughing too. It was a deep laugh that rumbled from his chest. Hermione looked at him, a tiny smile on her lips, she liked the sound of it. Draco looked at her and smiled.

“You’ve changed a lot Granger.” He said.

“How so?” His mother asked.

“Well for one: her skins tanned and her hair is darker and much tamer.” Hermione laughed.

“That’s true.” She said.

“And… Well… She’s… umm… Her body’s… grown, very nicely.” Hermione blushed as he looked down her body; his mother suddenly hit the back of his head. “Oww, what was that for!!” His mother shock her head.

“Be polite.”

“It was a compliment!” He grumbled rubbing the back of his head.

“I had a glamour on me.” Hermione explained. “This is what I was always meant to look like.” Draco whistled in appreciation only to get another his around the head by his mother.

“That was one powerful piece of magic then.” Narcissa said.

“I don’t understand. Could you possibly explain it to me?” Hermione asked eagerly.

“Still a book worm then?” Draco mumbled to Blaise.

“Yep” He replied, Hermione punched both their arms.

“OWW!” They both complained, holding their arms; Narcissa chuckled.

“Of course my dear.” She smiled. “A glamour is a spell to alter people’s perception of an object or another person.” Hermione nodded, she was biting her bottom lip softly Draco’s eyes were fixed on her face. “Normally they don’t last more than a week on humans, they can last indefinitely on an object.” Hermione nodded.

“Could a glamour be on an object but affect a person?” Hermione asked, Narcissa looked at her and smiled.

“What an clever idea, in theory of course and it would be a fail safe way to make sure the glamour never wore off.”

“That’s how they did it.” Hermione said. “They put the glamour was on the adoption form and when I burned it the glamour was broken.”

“That would work, after all fire is the only thing that can destroy a glamour on an object… but only someone very powerful could charm the glamour to affect a person but have its host in an object.” Hermione nodded.

“Do you think someone at the Ministry could do it?”

“Possibly…” She mussed. “I would think so.” Hermione nodded.

“Hey Blaise, can we get going I need to go to Flourish and Blots to gets some new books and something new for my father, I swear he’s trying to read our entire Library.” The boys laughed.

“You do have some of the rarest books around Draco and your Library’s huge no way will he get through it all.” Hermione’s ears pricked up.

“You’re going to Flourish and Blots?” She asked.

“Yes, and you’re going cloth shopping with mother.” Blaise replied, Hermione sighed.

“Come on Blaise, let her come. I’m sure she can suggest something my father might like.” Draco said.

“But her clothes… She really needs new ones. Her old ones are very indecent.”

“Oh, Blaise. I can handle my own daughter’s new clothes.” Her mother smiled. “I’ve looked through your old stuff dear so I have a good idea what you like and I know all your sizes.”

“You do?” Hermione was shocked.

“Magic my sweet, I did it while you were looking through my dresses.” Hermione laughed, her father handed her a purse filled with gold galleons.

“Go enjoy yourself sweet heart.” He said handing Blaise another one. “Take care of your sister, Blaise.”

“Will do.” He smiled.

                They walked down the Alley together, Blaise and Draco either side of Hermione. She smiled at them, and they smiled back.

“Draco!” A voice called out, turning they saw Harry jogging over pulling Ginny with him.

“Harry.” Draco said, Harry’s eyes landed on Hermione.

“Ok, whose girlfriend is she?” Hermione giggled. “Draco’s?” Hermione blushed.

“He better hadn’t.” Blaise grumbled.

“Oh… sorry Blaise didn’t realise she was yours.”

“Eww…” Hermione said. Blaise grimaced and Harry looked confused.

“She’s my twin sister.” Harry blushed, while Draco and Ginny laughed.

“Sorry.” He turned to her. “Pleased to meet you I’m Harry Potter.”

“I know who you are.” Hermione said.

“Oh… umm…. Well… Most people do…”

“I spent all of last year in a tent with you.” Hermione said and Harry’s mouth fell open so did Ginny’s.

“Her… Her… Hermione.” He stuttered.

“Ten house points to Gryffindor.” Draco said. Hermione beamed.

“Hey Harry, Ginny.”

“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE GORGESE!” Ginny squealed hugging her tightly.

“Wow, you look good Hermione.” Harry said smiling.

“Bloody stunning is more like it.” Draco mumbled, Blaise elbowed him.

“We came to warn you.” Harry said softly.

“About what?” Draco asked.

“Ron’s here.” Harry said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you like this chapter, we are nearly at the return to Hogwarts but first I'm having a Grand Ball and you get to meet Ron for the first time. Some of you might not like that I have him being a bit of a nasty person, but all the fames gone to his head and made him not very nice as sometimes happens.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I'm already starting the next Chapter as I'm really getting into writting this.  
> Please enjoy 
> 
> KitCat =^.^=


	3. ~3~

                Hermione’s heart dropped and she paled. Ginny hugged her.

“It’s ok. He won’t hurt you again.”

“Hurt her?” Blaise asked.

“Again?” Draco said at the same time.  Harry pulled Hermione in to a hug.

“I took her home about a week ago and we found Ron in bed with Lavender Brown.” Harry explained.

“What?” Draco exclaimed shocked. “Even with the glamour on her Hermione was far more attractive that that slut.” Everyone in their group looked at him.

“Did he just say what I thought he said?” Ginny asked.

“Yes.” Blaise said. “He did, and I had to listen to quite a few idiotic plans at getting her to notice him and so he…” Draco tackled him, his hand over Blaise’s mouth.

“Just ignore him.” Draco said.

“Since the end third year…” Blaise mumbled, over Draco’s hand.

“Will you shut up.” Draco hissed. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were staring at the two boys.

“Hey Hermione… wasn’t in third year that you punched him?” Harry asked softly. “And called him a foul, loathsome little cockroach?” Blaise burst out laughing as Hermione nodded. Draco had gone slightly pink in the checks and he rubbed his nose.

“Broken my nose and gave me concussion.” He mumbled.

“Really?” Hermione blushed. “I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to punch you that hard.”

“It was a really good punch.” Harry mused. “Surprised the hell out of all four of us.” Draco nodded. “And you ran off with your tail between your legs.” Harry smirked.

“Hey, she was scary.”

“I was not.”

“You were Hermione.” Harry smiled, Blaise chuckled.

                They heard a high girly laugh. The boys cringed, looking pained. Looking around, Hermione felt her heart drop. Ron was walking, with Lavender clinging to his arm.

“Oh… What is she wearing?” Ginny asked. She was wearing a blue ruffle mini shirt that barely covered her backside and a red strappy top that showed of the top of her pink lacy bra. “What a slut.” Ginny grumbled, Draco nodding his agreement.

“I’d never touch that.” He spat, Ginny looked at him.

“How many girls have you slept with?” She said.

“None.” Draco said, Harry looked shocked.

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not, I have never once claimed to have slept with all the girls that claimed I have.” He said holding up his hands.

“Oh… Sorry.” Draco nodded, Blaise smirked.

“We Slytherin’s aren’t as sex crazed as everyone thinks we are.” Blaise stated.

“Well look what we have here.” A high pitched whine drawled. They turned to find Lavender and Ron standing there. Ginny tossed her hair over her shoulder.

“What do you want?” Harry asked his voice soft and cold.

“Come on Harry, stop being like that. We’ve been friends for years.” Ron pleaded.

“You hurt Hermione, how could you do that to her?”

“Don’t talk about that bitch.” Lavender snapped, Blaise balled his fists.

“Bitch?” Ginny asked. “The only bitch I see here is you, Lavender.”

“I wouldn’t even call her that.” Draco said. “I’d called her a common whore.” Ron glared at him.

“And why aren’t you and your whole family rotting in Azkaban you stinking Death Eater!” Ron snapped back, Blaise restrained Draco as best he could. Hermione stepped forward and placed a soft hand on Draco’s chest. He looked down at her; anger and pain clear in his eyes.

“He’s not worth your time Draco.” She smiled. “Let me put the scum in his place.” He smiled back, his tense body relaxing. Hermione turned to Ron and for the first time he got a good look at her.

“You shouldn’t hang around with Death Eaters.” His eyes ran up and down her body, Blaise shock with rage.

“Get your filthy eyes off my sister.” He growled.

“Sister?” Ron leered at Hermione and she turned her nose up in disgust.

“Get that filthy look off your face.” Hermione stepped back and cuddled up to Draco, who wrapped his arms around her possessively.

“You’re no better than him.” Blaise make an outraged noise.

“But he’s wonderful.” Hermione said. “Not like my last boyfriend, he cheated on me.” She looked right at Ron. “He thought, seven years of friendship was worth nothing and now he’s with a complete slut.” She looked at Lavender, Ginny sniggered. She could see Ron going purple in the face.

“Figured it out yet, Weasel?” Draco drawled, his arms pulling her closer to him. Ron looked at her, his eyes squinting at her. “You think he’d remember the girl how did his homework for him for six years.”

“Or who saved his sorry backside from the devil snare.” Harry spat.

“Or the girl he cheated on.” Blaise hissed.

“Hermione?” Lavender chocked, her eyes bulging. She shook her head. “Look who’s desperate for attention and popularity.” She sneered, Hermione stepped forward her eyes blazing.

“At lest people notice me with out having to have half of my breasts hanging out.” She poked Lavender’s chest. “And at lest I’m not a boyfriend stealer.” She flicked her hair, Ginny smirked and walked over and looped her arm with Hermione’s.

“No wonder all the girls in Hogwarts hate you, Lavender.”

“Lay off her Ginny.” Ginny looked at her older brother.

“And you’re even worse, how dare you accuse Hermione of cheating and turning our family against her.” Hermione looked shocked.

“He did what?”

“George doesn’t believe a word of it.” Harry said.

                “And with good reason.” A voice said, they turned and saw George Weasley walking over to them. “Looking good Hermione.” He smiled at her approvingly. “Always said you were too good for this idiot.” Hermione blushed.

“Thanks George.”

“I knew you had a glamour on you.”

“You did?” Hermione was shocked.

“Sure, you remember our Glamour hats?” She nodded. “They didn’t work on you because your glamour was too powerful to be affected by ours.” She nodded.

“What do you mean to good for me! I’m your brother.”

“So? She’s still too good for her, you always took advantage of her and the feelings you knew she had for you.”

“Well they won’t have to worry about that next year.” Blaise said.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“I’m being resorted when I get back to Hogwarts.” Hermione said. Harry and Ginny’s faces fell.

“So you won’t be in Gryffindor anymore?” She asked.

“I could possibly be kept in Gryffindor…”

“But it’s not likely.” Harry said. “We always be friends even if you end up in Slytherin.”  Harry smiled. “I’ve found out some Slytherin’s are pretty cool when you give them a chance.” He smiled at Draco, who smiled back.

“If she’s put in Slytherin, I’ll watch out for her Harry.” Draco said, Harry nodded.

“Hey, she’s my sister.” Blaise cut in.

“But I’m also his Blaise… Not by blood, but after everything we went through together in the War.”

“And before that, she’s always been there for me Blaise. I’m not going to lose her now.”

“That I can understand.” Blaise nodded then offered Harry his hand, which Harry took and shock.

“Friends with Slytherin’s.” Ron sneered. “Pathetic.”

“No, not pathetic.” Hermione round on Ron, her hands on her hip. She got right in his face. “Is it pathetic stopping old prejudices forming and leading to our children and grandchildren to be able to live in peace?”

“The war is over…”

“Doesn’t mean and other Voldemort wanna-be won’t show up.” Hermione snapped, Ron looked down at her.

“You sexy when you’re angry.” He said.

“Eww.” Hermione turned up her nose. He cupped her face with one hand, she jerked away.

“Don’t touch her.” Blaise snapped.

                “Get your filthy hands off my daughter.” A cold voice said, Hermione’s face light up.

“Daddy!” She ran in to his arms, which he quickly wrapped around her.

“Father.” Blaise said softly.

“Mr Zabini.” Draco nodded. Ron looked nervous, Mr Zabini was a quite intimidating sigh.

“Your mother asked me to come and find you. We’ve been invited to the Malfoy’s Ball, and your mother wanted to get you a dress. “

“Ok Daddy. Can I just have  a quick looking in Flourish and Blots?” He smiled down at her.

“Of course you may.”

“Oh thank you Daddy.” She kissed his check, before grabbing Draco’s hand and pulling him, after her. Blaise and Harry laughed at the look of complete shock on his face, while Ron glared in anger.

                “You said you wanted something new for your father?” Hermione asked as the pair walked through the book shelves to the dark back corner of the shop.

“Yes.” She still had hold of his hand. “Hermione?” His breath tickled her neck, causing her to shivers.

“Y…Yes?” He smirked.

“Are you afraid of me?” He asked, she could feel his chest pressing against her back.

“No.” She whispered. “You won’t hurt me.”

“You sound so sure.” He sniffed her neck. “Were in this dark bookshop all alone.” Hermione shivered, her breath coming out in soft tiny pants. She could feel his free hand on the curve of her hip. “Such a soft dress.” He purred in her ear, her fingers skimmed over the book covers, His nose grazing her neck as he teased her.

“D... D… D…”

“Yes?” His velvet voice low and seductive.

“Draco…” Her chest was heaving with her panting breath. “What… What are you doing?”

“I need you attention.”

“You’ve got it.” She breathed.

“Good.” His nose brushed under her ear lobe. “Now, I have an important question for you.”

“You, do?” He nodded

“It’s very important you think carefully before you answer me.” He was so close Hermione could feel the muscles of his chest pressing against her back.

“I will.” She panted. “What do you want?”

“Attended my family’s ball with me.” He purred. “Let me show you I’m sorry for how I treated you. Let me make it right.”

“You’ve already made it right.” She shivered.

“So you won’t do with me?” She heard the disappointment in his voice.

“I never said that.” She whispered back, turning to face him she smiled. “I’d like to go with you, but just not because you think you need to make it up to me. I forgave you right after we got away from the Manor.” He smiled.

“Thank you.”

                “Hermione? Draco?” They heard Blaise yelling.

“We better go.” She nodded. “Come on.” He took her hand and led her out of the shop to where Blaise and her father were standing.

“What took you two so long?” Blaise asked.

“I was looking at books Blaise.” Hermione said tossing her hair. “Plus Draco was a gentleman and came to find me and asked me if I’d go to his family ball with him.” Blaise looked shocked.

“Really?” Her father asked, with a look on his face that made it clear he knew all along. “And what did you say me dear?”

“I said I’d love to go with him.” Hermione said smiling.

“I’m glad. Your mother and Narcissa are waiting to help you pick a dress.” She nodded gave Blaise and her father a kiss on the checks before running off to find them.


	4. ~4~

Hermione felt her heart pounding; she couldn’t get Draco out of her head. The way his body had pressed against hers. She knew she was meant to be scared about what had happened in the book shop, but for some strange reason she wasn’t. She shivered thinking about how close he had been to her, the feeling of his hot breath tickling her neck.  
“Hermione? Hermione are you listening?” Hermione snapped out of her day dream, returning from the day before and back in to one of the many lavish living rooms of Malfoy Manor.  
“Sorry, umm, what were you saying?” She blushed, her mother shock her head smiling.  
“Narcissa was just talking about her ball, that’s where we’re going to announce your arrival back to our family publicly.” Hermione nodded. “It also means that many pureblood men are going to be trying to court you.” She paled her eyes wide.  
“C… Court?” She mumbled.  
“Yes dear, they will be interested in marrying you.”  
“I’m not ready to get married yet.” Hermione said.  
“I know dear, but many of them will be interested in you.”  
“You are an heiress to a very large fortune, a pureblood and very beautiful.” Narcissa said softly. “Plus there is no way you are related to anyone, since you are of Greek and Italian descent.”   
“So what do I do?”   
“Stay close to your brother, Blaise won’t let them anywhere near you, plus he’ll be taking you.”  
“But…” Hermione started, her mother looked at her. “I have already agreed to go with someone.”  
“Who?” Her mother said.  
“Did father tell you?” Hermione asked confused.  
“No.”  
“Draco asked me yesterday.” She blushed; Narcissa and her mother looked at each other.  
“I don’t see why son is a problem, do you Desdemona?” Narcissa asked softly. “After all Hermione will need help learning to dance and Draco offered.”  
“Really?” Hermione asked.  
“Yes dear, he should be here by now.” Narcissa looked at the clock. “It’s not like him to be late.”  
Suddenly he walked in, looking slightly rumpled.  
“Sorry I’m late mother.” He said. “Blasie and his father ambushed me.” He straightened his collar. “Are you ready for your dance lesson Miss Zabini?” His quicksilver eyes sparkling with mischief, Hermione rose gracefully.  
“Of course Mr Malfoy.” She smoothed her dress down, he held out his hand to her.  
“Then please, this way.” She laid her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the dance hall. She looked around the room was grand, large windows at one side that lead out on to a patio overlooking the wonderful grounds, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the walls were white and the floor tiled. “Beautiful isn’t it?” Draco soft voice said.  
“Very.” He smiled.  
“Come, dance with me.” He took her hand and pulled her to the centre of the room. A single wave of his wand and soft music began to play. He bowed to her, Hermione curtsied back. He pulled her close and placed his free hand on her waist, hers went to his shoulder. He slowly began to lead her around in a dance, she kept up perfectly. “Have you had dance lessons before?”  
“Yes.” Shock covered his face. “You never asked if I had or not.”  
“What can you dance?”  
“Most Latin and Ballroom dances.” She shrugged.  
“Can you tango?” He asked a sly smile on his lips.  
“It’s one of my favourites.” She said shyly.   
Another flick of his wand and the music changed in to tango music. Draco spun her, catching her under her arms. Her leg kicked out, showing off her long tanned legs. He spun her so she was facing him; one arm went around her waist the other the back of her neck. He lifted her effortlessly, she tilted her head back her arms out. He placed her feet back on the floor, before leaning her back causing her to move in an arch before coming back to his chest. They spun their footsteps perfect, the skirt of her lilac summer dress fanning around them. He pushed her arms away from him, then spun her, dipped her backwards over his arm, her long curls just dusting the floor. He pulled her back up, she did some smart hip twists, and he could hear her heels clicking on the floor. Their dance continued her dresses whipped from side to side as they spun, did lifts and strutted around. Neither noticed that they were being watched.   
Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway watching his son, a small smile on his lips. He had spent many years trying to find a good dance partner for his son and now here she was. The music ended and so did their dance with her bend over Draco’s arm on hand holding her leg on his hip, one of her arms around his neck the other on his chest. They were both breathing hard. He clapped slowly, both looked up in shock. Draco smiled setting her leg down.  
“Hello father, I didn’t see you there.” Draco said.   
“You dance beautifully, my dear.” He said nodding to her, causing a blush to flame on her checks.  
“Thank you Mr Malfoy.” She said smiled.  
“You may not want to dance like that at the Ball; you may scare some of the older generation.” Draco laughed.  
“Were we that bad”? Hermione asked confused.  
“Not at all Miss Zabini, but by the end of it you looked like you were about to rip each other’s clothes off.” She blushed more, Draco shrugged. “Though you do dance beautifully together, may I ask where you learned to dance like that?”   
“I took muggle lessons since I was five, when I went to Hogwarts I continued my lessons in the holidays.” He nods.  
“Well they have paid off wonderfully.” He complimented.  
“I’ll say.” Draco smiled. “You’re a wonderful dancer Hermione.”  
“Thank you.” She looked down, and then spotted her bag. “Oh… Mr Malfoy I have something you might like.” Lucius raised one blonde eyes brow.  
“And what might that be?” Hermione pulled out a book and held it out to him.  
“Draco mentioned your low on reading material, and I thought you might like to try something different.” He took it.  
“Hound of the Baskervilles?” He said, sounding slightly confused.  
“It’s one of my favourite Sherlock Holmes detective novels.” She said blushing.   
“I’ve never tried a muggle book before.” He tucked it under his arm. “Thank you Miss Zabini, I’m sure I’ll find it as fascinating as you do.” She smiled.  
“I hope so to Mr Malfoy.” He nodded to her and Draco.   
“I wouldn’t let her brother see you dancing like that; he’d have your head Draco.” Draco grumbled something about stupid Blaise. Hermione covered her mouth to hide her giggle.  
“We shouldn’t let Blaise see what?” Her mother asked as they walked in.  
“These two tango.” Lucius smirked. Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “Turns out, she doesn’t need those dance lessons after all. She is a wonderful dancer, more than a match for our Draco.” Lucius wrapped an arm around his wife and tucked her head under his chin.  
“Is she now?” Hermione could hear the disbelief in her voice.  
“Would you like you to show you?” Hermione asked Draco looked at her shocked.  
“Please.” Narcissa smiled.  
“Not the tango…” Lucius started.  
“Why not?” His wife interrupted. “I’m curious.” Hermione looked up at Draco.  
“You up for it?” She asked he smirked.  
“Of course.” He flicked his wand again and the music started again and the dance started again. It was different from the first one. They circled each other, eye only on each other. They spun Draco’s hand on her waist, Hermione flicked her leg up around his then he spun her. They spun their eyes on each other. Draco lifted her with grace, his hands on her hips. He set her down and she spun and they were chest to chest, his hands hovering over her hips hers hovering over his checks. Their eyes locked together. Her hips swayed his hands not touching her.  
“What…” Blaise said as he and his father walked in.  
“Shh…” Narcissa and Desdemona hissed their eyes glued on the two dancers. They looked to what the women were looking at and Blaise’s eyes widen and his mouth fell open. They all stood watching the pair. When this dance ended Hermione was laying on the floor, one knee bend in the so it was in the air her arms spread out either side of her, her hair a mass of curls around her face.  
“Oh my…” Narcissa breathed. Hermione smiled as Draco lifted her back up. “I see what you mean Lucius.” Hermione blushed as she smoothed down her dress.  
“I do believe it’s time for us to go now.” Her mother said.  
“Ok mother.” Blaise said softly as Hermione nodded.   
“I’ll see you this weekend.” Draco said to her, causing her to blush.  
“Yeah, see you then mate.” Blaise teased. Draco waggled his eyebrows.  
“I’ll save a dance for you Blaise, promise.”  
“I’ll hold you to that.” Blaise smirked, Hermione laughed.  
“I’d pay good money to see that.”   
“Hey, I’m a good dancer.” Blaise said faking offence.  
“Oh I don’t doubt that brother dear.” She walked over, a sway to her hips, she placed a hand on his arm. “I was simply wondering… which one out of you and Draco would follow?”  
“Him.” They said at the same time, pointing to the other. The women burst out laughing, even Lucius smirked.  
“Oh my dear Desdemona, she is your daughter all right.” Lucius chuckled, her mother smiling proudly. “But do I catch a hint of your old mischief there Nico?” Her father laughed.  
“Your right there.” He smiled at his daughter. “She most certainly has some me in her.” Hermione blushed with pride.  
“Come on we better get home.” Desdemona said smiling. “Your grandparents should be getting here soon.”  
Later that night, Antonietta and Orlando Zabini and Daphne and Creon Andreas sat in one the living rooms, waiting eagerly for the good news their children had wanted to share. They hadn’t been in the same room together since Blaise’s last birthday, which had been a sad time, he had turned seventeen, and finally become a man and his twin sister hadn’t been there. They hadn’t brought it up but they had seen Blaise look at the picture of the two of them in the hall shortly after they had turned three. His sister hand her arms around him and was laughing happily, Blaise was trying to push her off him. They both remembered the tears that had been rolling down their children’s faces as the officer took their daughter from their arms. The poor child had looked so confused.  
“Mama?” Her tiny voice soft and scared, only making her mother cry harder. Orlando had had to hold his son back from forcibly taking his child back and he had turned to his wife then clung to her weeping so brokenly it hurt Orlando’s heart to look. Blaise hadn’t understood what was going on, he didn’t like the men who were making his parent’s cry, and he clung to his sister and refused point blank to let her go. In the end Desdemona had had to pry him off before clutching him close and sobbing in to his hair.   
They had long since given up hope of ever seeing their beloved granddaughter again, since she hadn’t tried to find her parents again when she had become sixteen they assumed she hated the family and wanted nothing more to do with them. They had of course known who she was and had kept a close eye on what she had been doing since she had come into the Wizarding world. Both couples were very powerful and influential in their home countries and had been able to get the information under the promise that Blaise never found out. Reluctantly they had agreed, and had kept a close eye on the girl ever since. They had been so worried in the war; she was a member of the Golden Trio, on the Dark Lord’s personal hit list. They had been relived to find out that she had come out of the Final Battle with only minor scaring.  
“Will you look at this?” Daphne snapped throwing a copy of the Daily Prophet down on the table separating them. “It is disgraceful, our poor poor little girl.” Antonietta picked it up and make a very unlady like noise. Her husband looked at her shocked; his wife was always a proper lady. She held out the paper to him and he took it looking over the front page. There were two pictures; one of Hermione alone smiling her eyes glued on the book in her lap, the other was of the youngest Weasley boy and he had his arms around a girl wearing a dress that barely hid her body, and his hands were all over her body as she giggled and kissed him hard. Orlando scrunched up his nose in disgust, and then looked at the heading.   
“Golden Girl Still Missing After Heart Break.” He read aloud. “Hermione Granger, the brains behind the Golden Trio, is still missing after it was revealed last week that her boyfriend of three months had been cheating on her. After walking in on her boyfriend and one, Lavender Brown, Miss Granger ran off, crying and hasn’t been seen since. Many believe she spent some time with her best friend Mr Harry Potter, but when we asked Mr Potter he said she wasn’t with him anymore. There are many people who believe Miss Granger is in danger or possibly dead…” A chuckle from the doorway cut off his reading. They all looked over to see Blaise standing there.  
“Blaise you shouldn’t laugh… the poor girl could be dead.” Daphne chided him. He walked over and kissed her check.  
“It’s wonderful to see you again.” He said smiling.  
“Don’t think you can laugh and get away with it young man.” Antonietta said sternly, he walked over and kissed her cheek too.”  
“I’ve missed you all.” He shook hands with his grandfather’s. “It’s been too long.”  
“Your right Blaise it has.” Creon said softly. “But you shouldn’t laugh the poor girl could be…”  
“She’s perfectly fine.” Blaise said.  
“How could you possibly know that Blaise?”  
“Because I came home.” A soft voice said. They looked towards the door and saw their granddaughter standing there. The two women jumped up and rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. When they pulled back they both started fussing over her, exclaiming how beautiful she was and arguing which side of the family she got them from. Hermione smiled the whole time.  
“Doesn’t she look like her mother?” Creon said softly. Orlando nodded in agreement.  
“But she has her father’s eyes.” He said.  
“Indeed, she’s going to have many suitors.” Creon said.  
“I’d like to see them get close.” Blaise muttered, causing both of his grandfathers’ to laugh. Hermione looked at them and smiled, before prying herself away from her grandmother’s and walk over to them as her parents walked in.  
“Hello.” She said shyly. They smiled down at her, she really was a beauty.  
“It’s wonderful to see you again my dear.” Creon said.  
“And you have grown in to such a beautiful young women.” Orlando commented causing her to blush. “I bet you’ll have the entire male half of your year after you.” She blushed more. Her father walked over and placed his arm around her shoulder and she looked up at him smiling. “Not going to be too hard on them are you Nico?” He chuckled.  
“Maybe, depends on what they want from my baby girl.” Nico said smiling down at his daughter. “And she’s already caught the eye of the young Malfoy heir.” Her two grandmothers’ squealed in delight. Blaise rolled his eyes, as his sister blushed more.   
“Indeed she has, he has asked her to his families annual ball.” Her mother smiled.  
“Have you got everything ready?” Daphne asked.  
“Yes mother.” Desdemona said, rolling her eyes her husband smiled. The talk became easy after that, her grandmother’s insisted they bring out the baby photos and Hermione spent the rest of the night teasing Blaise mercilessly and laughing with her family. The smile never once left her face, even when Blaise chased her around the house, tickling her to death after he caught her. They laughed like mad, and finally ended up sat together under a fluffy blanket cuddled together fast asleep like little kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long to update 
> 
> I'll update sooner next time and it will be the Malfoy Ball 
> 
> hope u enjoy this


	5. ~5~

The rest of the week passed with the family spending time together. Hermione very quickly fitted in to the everyday life of the family. Her grandmothers doted on her, they insisted on doing her hair multiple times a day and they took her to Diagon Alley and had a shopping spree. Hermione had never smiled so much as she did that week. Friday came all too quickly for Hermione and she began to get nervous about the upcoming Ball. Her grandfathers, brother and father would sit around the dinner table talking strategies to keep male (and if needed female) admirers away from their beloved Hermione.   
Hermione curled up in one of the large cushy armchairs in the family library after dinner, an ancient tome lying open in her lap as her fingers caressed the pages, her eyes devouring the information it held. Her mother smiled and walked over.  
“Hello dear.” She looked up and smiled.  
“Hello mother.” Desdemona tucked a stray curl of her daughter’s hair behind her ear. Hermione smiled.  
“Are you hiding love?” Hermione blushed but nodded. Desdemona laughed. “To be honest I’m not really surprised, this is a lot to take in.” Hermione nodded again.  
“I’m nervous about tomorrow.” She said. “I don’t know how people will react.” Desdemona hugged her daughter.  
“Let me and your father deal with the press. You just enjoy tomorrow night.” Hermione smiled.  
“I’ll try.”  
“You’re going with Draco Malfoy.” Her mother winked. “I know you’ll enjoy it. You’ll be the envy of every woman there.” Hermione blushed.   
“What if I make a fool of myself?” Hermione asked, remembering all the times Ron had put her down saying was plain and boring.  
“Your my daughter.” Her mother said simply. “You’re beautiful, smart, and funny.” Desdemona tilted her daughter’s chin to look up at her. “Come with me and I’ll teach you what you need to know if you’re really that worried.” Hermione nodded and stood up. “Ok love, come with me.”  
Desdemona lead her daughter to her room. Her father was looking over his books and looked up surprised.  
“What’s wrong with you two lovely ladies?” He asked smiling at them.  
“Your daughter thinks she’s going to make a fool of herself tomorrow so I’m going to give her a few quick lessons so she’s more comfortable.” He walked over.  
“My daughter make a fool of herself?” He smiled lovingly at Hermione. “Never.”  
“I wouldn’t want to embarrass you both.” Hermione said softly.   
“Oh, Hermione you could never embarrass us.” Her mother said, her father nodding in agreement. Hermione hugged them both causing them to smile and hold her close.  
“You shouldn’t listen to Weasley sis.” Blaise said walking over he pulled his sister close and kissed the top of her head. “You have never been plain, ever since the Yule Ball lads have been watching you; my best friend would go out of his way to insult you, just to get you to notice him.” Hermione blushed. “You drove him crazy; you beat him in every test, saved Harry and the Weasel’s backside’s countless times, you always stood up for yourself or your friends and never once looked his way unless he was insulting you.” Hermione’s cheeks flared. “And then when he told me about what had happened at the manor, he was sick; literally he threw up. Then in the Room of Requirement, he only wanted his wand back so his parent’s weren’t defenceless, he never wanted to attack you.” Hermione remembered Draco yelling at Crabbe for firing spells at them. “He thought he was going to die when the Fiendfyre was set off, but you convinced Harry to go get him.”   
“I couldn’t just let him burn, that would have been horrible.”  
“Anyone else would have let him burn for what he has done to you.”  
“Petty childish name calling isn’t a reason to let someone burn Blaise.” Hermione snapped at him hands on her hips, Blaise laughed.  
“There’s the Hermione we know and love.” He ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance. “You don’t need any lesson’s little sister.”  
“We’re twins.” She snapped. He chuckled at her. Their parent’s smiled happy to see their children bickering like they should be. Suddenly Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
“I think it’s time you get to bed princess.” Nico said softly. “You have a big day tomorrow.” Hermione nodded. Nico walked his daughter to her room and tucked her in to bed. “See you in the morning love.”  
“See you later daddy.” She smiled as he left. Hermione snuggled down under her covers, over the last week she had gottan used to sleeping in her queen sized bed, but she did feel lonely.   
The next morning, Hermione was rudely woken by her brother as he jumped on her. However, thanks to the war, her reflexes had become excellent and she ended up hexing Blaise off her bed. He lay moaning on the floor. Hermione giggled.  
“Serves you right, brother dear.” She purred, laying on her front her arms folded under her chin and her legs crossed at the ankle up in the air.  
“You’re so Slytherin that it’s scary sometimes.” He smiled up at her, she laughed.  
“Maybe I am a Slytherin.” She teased playfully. He nodded.  
“You most likely are you’re too cunning not to be.”  
“But I’m also brave, smart and loyal.” She commented.  
“You could be in any house.” Blaise commented, his sister nodding. They stayed lying there for a while. “We better get up, mother sent me up to tell you breakfast’s ready.” She threw a pillow at him.  
“And you just remembered that now?” She laughed, before climbing out of her bed and pulling on her dressing gown. “Come on then I’m hungry.” Blaise stood and walked with her down to the dining room. Her parents and grandparents looked up as they entered.  
“What took you so long?” Nico asked.  
“I hexed Blaise.” Hermione said before sliding into her seat, everyone looked at Blaise.  
“Why?” Desdemona asked.  
“No idea, my sisters insane.” Blaise said after swallowing his mouthful of food.  
“Why?” Desdemona asked Hermione.  
“He thought jumping on me was a good way to wake me up and because of my reflexes in the war he got hexed.” She shrugged and began eating her breakfast. The adults looked at one another before shaking their heads and going back to their breakfasts. Breakfast was a quite event normally but this morning her grandmothers were talking non-stop about that evening. Hermione kept her head down and fixed on her plate, her stomach was churning with nervous. She picked at her scrambled eggs and poked her bacon. Blaise nudged her softly.  
“Eat, you’ll feel better.” He said, she nodded and nibbled a piece of toast. Blaise rolled his eyes at her.  
“What?” He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Stop worrying, tonight you’re going to turn that over active brain of yours off and have a wonderful night dancing with my best friend.” She smiled up at him.  
“Thanks Blaise.”   
“You’re welcome.”   
After breakfast, Hermione hid in the library and carried on with the tome she had left open the night before. It was all about the ancient magic of Greece, her grandmother Daphne had given it to her and she was researching about her birth magic. There were detailed descriptions of magical creatures that had only ever been briefly described before. Hermione was currently reading a page about the original Chimera. Many of the books at Hogwarts had small references to, what this book called; lesser Chimera’s which were thought to be the offspring of the original and most powerful. The original Chimera had the head and body of a lion with a goat’s head attached and a snake as a tail like the lesser Chimera’s, however unlike the less the original could breathe fire and had a hide that was impenetrable. Hermione marvelled at the detailed sketch that went along with the text. Turning the page, Hermione kept reading. She read about Hydra’s, Lamia’s, Harpies and Hellhounds. When her mother came to find her after three hours Hermione was reading about a curious creature called Orthus, a two headed dog.  
“Hermione?” She looked up. “It’s time to get ready for the ball sweetheart.” Hermione nodded and uncurled herself from the chair. Placing the book down, her mother saw the page she was on. “Ahh that is the original Orthus.”  
“There was more than one?” Hermione asked.  
“Oh yes dear, you can buy them as pets back in Greece.” Her mother nodded. “Even more loyal than a phoenix and will defend its master until it dies.”  
“Wow.” Hermione looked down at the picture.  
“They are beautiful animals.” She smiled then placed a bookmark on the page smiling. “And it’s time to get you ready.” Hermione groaned causing her mother to laugh. “Enough of that you.” She walked her daughter back to her room.  
When they got there her grandmothers were waiting. The three women sat Hermione down at her dressing table while they got her bath ready. She smiled as they fiddled with her hair.  
“Are you alright dear?” Antonietta asked.  
“I’m just thinking.” Hermione said. “I’ve changed so much over the last week; I don’t know how people will react.”  
“You’re a beautiful, confident young women.” Antonietta said brushing her granddaughters’ hair. “You don’t need men or money to make you happy. Your one of a kind, my dear.”  
“But I’m not the same as I was.”  
“Everyone changes and we’re so happy you came back to us we’d given up hope of ever seeing you again.” Hermione smiled.  
“I’m home now.” Her grandmother smiled.  
“Yes you are.”  
“Hermione your baths ready.” Her mother called.  
“Ok I’m coming.” She gets up and walks to her bathroom; she stripped off and climbed into the bath, sighing softly as the warm water hit her skin. She slid down smiling. As she lay in the warm water her tense muscles began to relax, her eyes closed slightly.  
When Hermione got out, her fingers were all wrinkled and she was very relaxed. She pulled her dressing gown around herself and fastened it tightly. She padded out of the bathroom and her mother smiled.  
“Did you enjoy that my dear?”  
“Yes thank you mother. Where are my grandmothers?”  
“Getting dressed my dear.”  
“What about you? You need to get ready too.” Her mother smiled.  
“I had my bath this morning my child and I want to get you ready; it’s for first family ball after all.” Hermione blushed.  
“Thank you.” Her mother walked over and hugged her daughter.  
“You’re welcome, now let’s get started.” Hermione smiled and went to her chair and sat. Her mother flicked her wand and Hermione’s hair was dry and hanging in a long dark sheet down her back. Another wave and her body was dry too. “Ok, let’s get you dressed then I can do your hair and make-up.” Hermione nodded and walked to her wardrobe and took out a long dress bag. She laid it on her bed and unzipped the bag. Her dress lay there, it was a beautiful dress. It was lilac and made of flowing sheer material. It had no back but the straps that went over each shoulder wound around her torso and down the back of her hips holding everything in place. Hermione and Desdemona smiled.  
“You’re going to look wonderful my dear.” Her mother said. “I’ll let you get into it while I get you your shoes and some of my jewellery.”  
“Mother I couldn’t wear any of your jewellery.” Hermione protested.  
“You can your my daughter it will be your someday.” Hermione nodded and watched her mother leave. Walking over to her draws, Hermione took out a pair of knickers and pulled them on. Walking back to her bed, she dropped her robe and got in to her dress. The skirt flowed down to her ankles (or it would when she had her heels on), her back, shoulders and arms were bare. She stepped in to it then pulled it up around herself and fastened it. She was just pulling any trapped hair out from under the straps when her mother came back in.  
“Oh Hermione, darling you look wonderful.” Desdemona said walking over four boxes and a dress bag in her arms. Hermione smiled.  
“Thank you mother.”  
“May I get dressed in your bathroom? Your father’s hogging ours.” Hermione laughed.  
“Of course you can mother.”   
“Thank you dear.” She placed two of the boxes down. “These are your shoes; I’ve put charms on them so they won’t hurt your feet.” Hermione smiled more. “And these are all my favourite jewellery, look through it and choose what you would like to wear.” Hermione nod, her mother smiled. She went in to the bathroom with the dress bag and other two boxes. Hermione opened the first box and took out her black heels; she slipped them on to her feel before sitting on her bed and opening her mother’s jewellery box. It was full of beautiful pieces of gold and silver, there were pearls, diamonds emeralds, sapphire and opals.  
“Oh my…” Hermione gasped. Her eyes swept over all the jewellery she picked up a few pieces and looked at them. She picked out a pair a silver labyrinth pattern earrings and a matching necklace.  
After five minutes her mother came back out wearing a full length deep blue dress that hugged her figure, there was a slit up to the middle of her thigh on the right side and Hermione could see her mother’s matching deep blue heels. The dress went over one shoulder a long piece of material came from the shoulder and down her back and a golden belt, which looked like a picture of the belt of the Amazon Queen, around her hips. Her hair was up in a woven style a neat Greek crown was nestled in her hair. She walked over, picked out a neck lace of gold with design that matched her belt and fastened it around her neck. She slide a snake bracelet put so it rested on her forearm.   
“Mother you look stunning.” Hermione breathed.  
“Thank you my dear.” Desdemona said beaming. She gave her wand a wave and Hermione’s hair was in an intricate and complex plate down her back. “Now you just need one more thing.” Desdemona set down the last box and opened it. Inside was a silver crown like her mother’s only not as grand. She picked it up and placed it correctly in her daughter’s hair. “Now you’re ready.” There was a knock on the door.  
“Are my two girl’s descent?” Nico called through.  
“We’re all ready to go.” Desdemona called back. The door open and Nico walked in, he was wearing expensive dress robes. He looked at them and smiled.  
“You both look wonderful.” He kissed Hermione’s check before pulling his wife in to a hug and kissing her lips. “Like the Queens of Old your descendant’s from.”  
“Wait… what?” Hermione asked. Her mother looked at her.  
“We’re descendants from the ancient Queens of Crete and Sparta.” Her mother said smiling. “One from each of my grandparents.” She explained.  
“Oh.” Hermione blushed. Her parents chuckled.  
“It’s fine dear.” Her mother said. “You’re wearing the Queen of Crete’s crown.” Hermione’s hand flew to the crown in her hair.  
“Really?” Her mother nodded.   
“Wow.” Hermione breathed. Desdemona and Nico smiled more.  
“Come on ladies let’s get to the Manor, or we’ll be more than fashionably late.” He said.  
“Ok we’re coming.”  
“Our parents have already left sweet.” Nico said, Hermione smoothed her dress.  
“Ok, ok let’s go then or Cissy will have my head.” Desdemona chuckled. Nico offered his arm to his wife and she tucked her hand in to the crook of his elbow and they walked out. Hermione studied what they did it as she followed them. When they got to the stairs Blaise was standing at the bottom looking impatient. “Hermione, when you go down the stairs at the Manor, you’ll have to go down on your own so just what I do and copy me ok sweet.”  
“Ok.” Hermione watched her mother as she descended the stairs. She had one hand placed delicately on the banister her free hand holding her skirts making sure she didn’t trip but she kept her head high and she descended slowly. When she got to the bottom she looked up at her daughter. “Your turn Hermione.” She called. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped out. She took her time like she’d seen her mother do, she was sure she didn’t look half as graceful but she didn’t trip, stumble or fall so she was very proud of herself. “Well done for a first time.” Her mother praised. “Now when you get to the bottom step don’t step down right away, Draco will step forward and offer you his hand you place your in it.” Hermione nodded. “Ok, now that’s sorted let’s get going.” They all joined hands and vanished in a loud crack.  
They arrived in an upstairs room of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa looked in.  
“Oh thank god. I was getting worried.” She hugged Desdemona. “You look stunning my dear.” She said to her best friend.   
“As do you Narcissa.” Desdemona replied. Narcissa smiled and ran her hand over the bodice of her green dress. It was a floor length boob tube dress that had silver plant designs that covered the breasts then ran down to the left hip and to the top of a slit from the middle of her left thigh. She wore a silver necklace with large emerald pendent and matching earrings.   
“Thank you.”   
“Aren’t they the jewellery Lucius gave you for your wedding? I haven’t seen then since your wedding and Draco’s seventeenth” Nico asked.  
“Only the best for such an important occasion.” Narcissa said.  
“You honour our family Narcissa.” Nico replied with a bow. Narcissa blushed but smiled.  
“You’re looking as handsome as ever Blaise.” Narcissa said quickly, a large smirk covered Blaise’s. Hermione laughed at her brother and he stuck his tongue out at her. “Oh Hermione, don’t you look wonderful darling.” Narcissa swept over and embraced the young women, Hermione hugged her back. “You’re going to be the bell of our ball.” Hermione blushed. “Come on; let’s not keep everyone else waiting shall we. Your grandparents are already here.” Narcissa looped her arms with Hermione and Desdemona and lead them both from the room. “Ok Desdemona you and Nico will be announced first, then Blaise then Hermione. So you’ll have to come down alone my dear. Just ignore the cameras.”  
“Cameras?” Hermione paled.  
“Of course my dear, there are reporters from the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, The Quibbler and a few other magazines.” Hermione paled more.  
“Don’t worry about them sis.” Blaise said. “If you can handle Rita Skeeter you can handle anything. Plus if they say anything dad doesn’t like they’ll have the biggest law suit they have ever seen.” He winked at her making her giggle. They walked down a beautifully decorated hallway.  
“Have you redecorated Narcissa?” Desdemona asked.  
“Yes, unfortunately after the events of last year, none of us could walk around without remembering it. Lucius spent a fortune getting the whole manor redone and Draco insisted on destroying one of the rooms and rebuilding it.” Hermione had a very good idea which room Narcissa was talking about and she shivered her hand touching the very faint scars Bellatrix Lestrange had left. Narcissa caught her hand and held it. “I am sorry about what my sister did to you; I would have helped but…”  
“You couldn’t have risked your family Narcissa.” Hermione said softly. “She would have killed you and not batted an eyelid, and if it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t have wont the war. You took a big risk lying to Voldemort.”  
“Thank you for understanding.” Hermione hugged her.  
“I never once blamed you Auntie Narcissa.” Narcissa blushed but hugged the girl back; Desdemona was clinging happily to her husband’s arm.  
“I told you that you had nothing to worry about Narcissa.” Lucius said as he came around the corner. “I came to see what was taking so long.” He smiled then looked incredibly shocked when Hermione pulled him into a hug. Nico and Blaise burst out laughing at the look of complete shock on Lucius’ face.  
“I don’t blame you either uncle Lucius.” Hermione said as Lucius looked down at her with a small smile.  
“Thank you my dear.” She smiled up at him.  
“Come on we better get going.” Narcissa said. “Everyone will be worrying.” Narcissa shooed them all to the end of the corridor, just around the corner there was a grand staircase and Hermione could hear the music and mumble of voices. Butterfly’s fluttered in her stomach. Narcissa looped arms with Lucius and he smiled down lovingly at her before leading her out and down the stairs. Desdemona hugged both her children quickly and kissed their heads.  
“Ok see you two down there and don’t worry baby girl… You’ll be fine.” She touched her daughters face smiling happily as the announcer called.  
“Lord and Lady Zabini.” Nico offered his wife his arm before they swept off. Hermione fiddled with her dress.  
“You look beautiful sis, just relax.” He hugged her. She nodded taking a deep breath and smoothing out her dress.  
“Master Blaise Zabini.” The announcer called. He kissed her head quickly before strolling confidently off. Hermione took another deep breath.  
“I can do this.” She said softly. “I’m a war hero, I have a beautiful dress and my family believe in me.” She squared her shoulders and closed her eyes.  
“And after fifteen years of being away and now finally reunited with her family, the guest of honour at this ball, Lady Hermione Zabini.”  
Hermione walked confidently around the corner and to the top of the staircase. There was silence and everyone was staring at her. Taking another breath, she placed her hand on the banister before looking around the hall. Her eyes landed on a large group of red hair, rage boiled in her as she saw Ron with his arm around Lavender, but she kept her face controlled. She slowly began to descend the stairs, lifting her dress, just enough so she didn’t fall but not too much so people could see her shoes. Her eyes landed on Draco as she descended. He was staring at her, his mouth open slightly. Hermione smirked and stopped on the bottom step and waited. Blaise nudged Draco in the ribs; he blinked then stepped forward and bowed to her before offering her his hand. Hermione bowed her head back before placing her hand delicately in his. Draco stared in to her eyes as he raised her hand to his lips and places a soft kiss on it. Hermione blushed slightly before stepping down and following Draco to the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her mother and Narcissa talking together rapidly and looking like a pair of school girls talking about the latest hot couple. Draco led her to the middle of the dance floor and bowed again, she curtsied back before he pulled her in to his arms. She placed a hand on his shoulder and she felt his hand go around her waist. The music started and he led her in to a waltz. The music was soft and light and their dance was smooth and flawless. About half way through the song Lucius led Narcissa on to the floor and began dancing with them, Nico and Desdemona weren’t far behind. Soon there were loads of couples dancing.   
“You look wonderful.” Draco said softly. Hermione blushed.  
“So do you.” He was wearing black dress robes, which matched his father, and highlighted his platinum hair perfectly. He spun her and she saw Ron glaring at her. She looked down.  
“Is something wrong?” Draco asked softly.  
“Ron, he keeps glaring at me.”  
“Just ignore him don’t let him ruin tonight for you.” Draco held her close. “He’s just jealous that someone else has you and you look stunning, better than that tramp he brought.” As they spun Hermione caught sight of Ron and Lavender. She was wearing a peacock paten dress that was clearly two sizes too small. It made her breasts bulge out of the top and barely covered her backside.  
“It looks like it’s about to fall apart.” Hermione said Draco nodded in agreement.  
“It’s disgraceful; you shouldn’t wear something like that to a ball.” Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. He looked shocked. “Tired already?” He asked.  
“More like overwhelmed.” She mumbled.  
“Do you want to go get a drink?” Draco asked softly.  
“Please.” He lead her of the dance floor and over to the drinks table and ordered two butter beers. They were soon joined by Blaise.  
“So enjoying it yet sis?” He asked.  
“It’s fun.” She smiled. “I’ve never been to something this grand before.” Draco handed her, her drink and she took a sip. “Thank you, it’s really quite beautiful. Did I do everything right Blaise?”  
“Sure you did, you looked beautiful and regal.” He said smiling.  
“Are you planning on keeping her all to yourself Malfoy?” A male voice asked. They turned and Hermione looked shocked to see Theodore Nott standing there. “May I have a dance Miss Zabini?”  
“Go away Nott.” Blaise snapped. “My sister’s not interested.”  
“I’m not asking you Blaise, I’m talking to the lady.” He held out his hand. “Just one dance.” She looked at them both nervously. Draco was clearly angry and so was Blaise.   
“One dance.” Hermione said. “No more and you leave us alone for the rest of the night.”   
“Of course.” She took his hand and he led her back on to the dance floor. He placed his hand on her waist pulling her close; she placed her hand on his shoulder and was able to keep distance between their bodies. “So… your back?” He asked.  
“Yes.” She felt very uncomfortable as his hand dipped lower. She caught his hand and placed it back on her waist. “Don’t.” He chuckled.  
“I’m just playing.” He said.  
“Well don’t, my father won’t like it.” He spun her then pulled her close.  
“You’re very pretty; every male in this room wants you, including Malfoy.”  
“You’re being ridiculous.”   
“Not really, he’s glaring at me.” Theo smirked.  
“Theodore…”  
“Theo please.”  
“Theo… You did just steal his date for the night.” He laughed.  
“True, not many people piss off the Slytherin Prince, but you are most definitely worth it.” He looked down at her body. Hermione felt like she was going to be sick.   
Then a hand tapped Theo’s shoulder.  
“I’m cutting in.” The boy said before pulling her away. Hermione sighed.  
“Thanks Harry.” Harry smiled at her.  
“You looked like you needed rescuing.”  
“I did, you really are a saviour.” He laughed before holding her close as he tried to dance. Hermione laughed happily as they moved around in a circle. “Where’s Ginny?”  
“Dancing with George.” Harry said. Hermione nodded.  
“Ron was glaring at me.” Harry sighed.  
“Yeah he doesn’t like seeing you in Draco’s arms.”  
“What right does he have to be jealous?” Hermione asked.  
“He’s possessive we both know that.” Hermione nodded.  
“I guess I still hate it.” Harry smiled sympathetically.  
“Don’t let him ruin tonight for you Hermione.” She nodded.  
“Not like the Yule Ball.” Hermione smiled. They kept dancing for the rest of the song before Harry took her back to Draco and Blaise, who were both glaring at Theo. Draco, stole her again for another dance and held her close to him as they did. She smiled and happily stayed close. After the older generations had left the music changed to more upbeat things and the younger ones danced to their hearts content. Hermione had great fun dancing with Draco, Harry, Blaise, Ginny and George. She didn’t stop laughing and smiling all night. The only person who didn’t dance was Ron and Lavender sat bored next to him and that made Hermione smile more.


	6. ~6~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm sorry this is so short its sort of a filler chapter I hope you enjoy iy

Hermione woke up the next morning with a small smile. The night before had been wonderful fun and giggles as she remembered the end of it. Draco had taken her out on to the patio in the dark of night and they could see the full moon and all the stars shinning in the sky.

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful." She had breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you." He had whispered back as he fiddled with the end of her braid. She blushed but in the light of the moon and stars it wasn't very noticeable. "I... I wish things had been different." Hermione had turned to look at him.

"What ever do you mean Draco?"

"If you hadn't been sent away, we would have been friends."

"You sound so sure of yourself Mr Malfoy." She had teased softly.

"We, me and Blaise that is, practically grew up together, and I did and said horrible stuff to you with out even knowing you." She had been able to see the guilt all over his face.

"Draco..." Her voice had been soft and soothing.

"I don't deserve this second chance, you should hate me." His hands had dropped form her braid and had lent on the stone railings not looking at her. "Potter should have left me to burn." Hermione had grabbed his hands and held them over her heart and she looked down at them tears filling her eyes.

"Don't... Don't say that." She hand clung to his hands her tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Please..." She held his hands close.

"Why not?" He had asked softly

"Because if you had... We wouldn't be here now." She had sniffed. "I'm glad we're here, I wouldn't change it for the world and I don't care what you think you deserve or don't deserve I want to give you this chance." He had removed one of his hands from her grip and cupped her check with it.

"What have you done to me?" He had said in a hushed voice, rubbing his thumb over her check.

"I have no idea, Draco... Do you know who I would have been married off to if I'd stayed with my family?" He had nodded. "Who? Please tell me?" She had pleaded.

"Me." He had whispered.

Hermione was pulled out of her memory but her brother, who came barging in to her room.

"Don't you know how to knock Blaise!!? What if I wasn't descent?" She screamed.

"Oh calm down sis, don't get your panties in a bunk." Hermione threw a pillow at his head, he easily dodged it until she cast a spell and it hit him more. "OWW. Stop it you maniac." Blaise cried his arms over his head. Hermione giggled and lowered her wand and the pillow fell to the floor with a soft flump. Blaise quickly scooped it up jumped on her bed and started attacking her with it. "PILLOW FIGHT." He screamed. Hermione laughed loudly and grabbed a different pillow and started beating Blaise back. They yelped and cried out as the laughed hitting each other. They collapsed back on to her bed panting not five minutes later. Both still in their nightwear, laughing and smiling. "Are you ok sis? You've been very quiet."

"I'm fine Blaise; I'm just thinking is all." She smiled. "It's what I do."

"Don't we know it." He smiled at her. "Last night was fun; you made such an impact... You made front page." Hermione sat bolt up.

"I did what!"

“You made the front page of the Daily Prophet.” Hermione jumped up and pulled on her robe before running out of the room. Blaise chuckled and lay back on his sister’s soft bed.

                Hermione ran full speed down the stair case and in to the family dining room. Her father was busy reading the Daily Prophet but Hermione ran over and plucked it from his unknowing fingers.

“Good morning to you too.” Nico chuckled as he watched his daughter stare opened mouth at the front page. The head line in bold read: **Zabini Goddess’s Welcome Home** under neither the headline was a picture of her walking down the grand stairs only, she didn’t look like herself. The girl in the picture stood tall, her head held high and looked like a goddess untouchable by mortal men. Her expression was proud but not haughty. Her dress was held perfectly and her shoes were just visible.

“Is that really me?” She whispered.

“Of course it is sweet; see we told you that everything would be fine.” She jumped her father tightly and he hugged her back softly petting her messy hair. She stood and handed back his paper.

“Sorry daddy, Blaise just sprung it on me.” Nico shock his head.

“Talking about Blaise, where is your brother?”

“Probably still lying in my bed.” Hermione said matter-of-factly then realised what she’d said and then bolted out of the room and flew back up the stairs in to her room and jumped on a dozing Blaise.

“Oww, Hermione get off my bed.” He mumbled sleepily, swatting at her weakly.

“Your bed? You’re in my bed it idiot.” He opened on eye and looked around.

“Oh… so I am.” He grunted and closed his eyes again. Hermione hit him with her pillow.

                There was a suddenly tapping on her window causing the two siblings to look up in shock. A large tawny eagle owl was hovering outside her window a letter in its beak and a parcel tided to its leg.

“What is Draco’s owl doing at your window?”

“I have no idea.” She got up and opened her window letting the owl in, it flew and sat on her shoulder and held out its leg after dropping the letter on her window sill.

“What the hell!” Blaise cried. “Why is it being nice to you that owl is a menace.” Hermione brushed the owl’s soft tummy feathers.

“No he’s not. He’s a cutie aren’t you?” She coned at the howl, who hooted back puffing up contentedly. She smiled and unfastened the parcel and sat down on her window seat, the owl hopped on to her knees and hooted again wanting more petting which Hermione was only too happy to do. Blaise came over slowly and the owl watched him with its large amber eyes. He very soon got to close and the owl flew straight at his head pecking and scratching. Blaise waved his arms around trying to knock the owl away. He was yelling curse words that made Hermione blush but she took the opportunity to open the parcel inside was a black box. Hermione looked at it curiously.

“What is going on in here?” Desdemona said as she opened the door, her mouth open in shock at Blaise’s language. “Blaise.” She snapped. “I raised you not to uses such language.” She walked over and let the owl settle on her shoulder and soothed the ruffled bird with some soft words and a few gentle brushes of her fingers. Then she looked at her daughter who was holding a black jewellery case in her hands. “Hermione? Sweetheart what have you got?” She asked walking over.

“The owl…”

“It’s Draco’s owl.” Blaise interrupted. His mother nodded.

“Go on baby girl.” Desdemona said softly.

“Draco’s owl brought it to me.” Hermione finished.

“Did you leave anything last night?” Hermione shock her head, Desdemona placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders.

“Why don’t you open it.” Hermione nodded and lifted the lid, both mother and daughter gasped. Desdemona moved back fluttering her hand in front of her face like a fan. Blaise looked confused then looked over his sister’s shoulder and his mouth fell open in shock. Nestled on a bed of black velvet was the most beautiful necklace Hermione had ever seen. It had a silver chain and pendent that looked like it had a silver Dragon curled around an opal. Hermione brushed her fingers delicately over the beautiful stone.

“NICO!” Desdemona yelled, still fanning herself. He ran in to the room not long after panting slightly, followed by Antonietta, Orlando, Daphne and Creon.

“Is something wrong Desdemona?” Creon asked worried. She kept fanning herself and pointed a shaking hand to her daughter. Antonietta and Daphne went over right away and suddenly the room was filled with they’re gasps.

“Oh Hermione, who did you get this from?” Daphne asked.

“Draco.” Hermione mumbled stunned. “Well it was his owl.” Her grandmother’s squealed happily and went over to her mother and began talking quickly and quietly.

“Was there a note dear?” Nico asked rubbing his daughter’s shoulders. She nodded and held up the sealed letter. “Why don’t you open that too?” She nodded and broke the wax seal, with a roll of her eyes. She pulled out a piece of parchment and opened it. A picture fell out on to her lap; she picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of her and Draco standing out on the patio her clutching one of his hands and his hand on her cheek. All the colour drained from her face. But she turned her attention to the letter which she read out loud.

_Hermione,_

_I hope my owl doesn’t wake you but knowing Mars he probably will. If he tries to attack Blaise just cuddle him and he’ll stop. He likes girls, not other males apart from me naturally._ Hermione could almost see the smirk on Draco’s face _. I am writing to thank you for a wonderful night last night. You are indeed a very special women and I know your father will be getting many requests from young men to court you._ Hermione blushed at this. _And after the stir you made last night I’m not surprised. I will be sending my official request to him._

“That bastard.” Blaise muttered but was shushed by his mother.

_As well but I wanted to inform you of what I was hoping to do as I know you may not want that. If you don’t please write and inform me of your wishes and I will retract my request. I only want what’s best for you after all and I wish not to make you uncomfortable. I have also included a picture my father confiscated from The Daily Prophet. He wasn’t happy when he found out and he is suing them and I believe you had a right to know what that blasted witch Rita Skeeter was planning to do so you can choose what you wish to do._ Hermione’s hands shock with rage as her father picked up the picture.

“We’ll join Lucius I think.” He said.

_I am also sending you something I believe you’ll like. I know you’ll be thinking it’s too much but in pureblood families it is traditional to send a lady you wish to court a gift to show your affection, this may seem old fashioned but I wanted to do this properly and I know this is all new to you but I do want my chance to claim you as my own._ Her mother and grandmothers sighed and Blaise gagged. _I know after all we’ve been through that might be a bit high handed of me but what can I say I’m a Malfoy I always get what I want._

_Yours always_

                Hermione laughed at the last part.

“Typical Malfoy.” She laughed, holding the letter to her chest.

“So how do you want me to answer his request?” Nico asked softly.

“Well…” Hermione looked around at her family. Then down at the necklace. “I’d, like to give him a chance.” She said softly. Blaise groaned loudly.

“He’s going to be a nightmare, that smug git.” Blaise walked out ranting loudly. Desdemona smiled.

“Well dear, since we’re having lunch with them you can wear the necklace as a sign you accept Draco’s affection.” Hermione nodded.

“Could you help me with it mother?” Desdemona rushed over and lifted the necklace and opened it then fastened it around her daughter’s neck, the Dragon resting comfortably at the top of her cleavage.

 


	7. ~7~

Hermione stood in front of her mirror looking at herself. She had chosen a simple pale sky blue dress. It was cut to just below her bust but was cleverly designed so very little cleavage was showing. It clung to her torso and waist before falling gracefully to just above her knees. The dragon pendent was clearly visible as her long hair was up in a fancy braid that twisted down her back.

Hermione walked to the fireplace after her parents. Before smoothing her dress, Hermione's fingers brushed over the necklace that hung between her breasts.

"Time to go dear." Desdemona said softly.

"Ok mom." Hermione took a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fire then said clearly. "Malfoy Manor." In a whoosh she was there, stumbling out of the fire in to a pair of strong pale arms.

"Steady." He said. Hermione looked up and smiled at Draco.

"Hey, thanks for catching me."

"It was my pleasure." He breathed. Hermione giggled softly.

"Ok. Hands off my sister." Blaise stepped over making Draco step back. Hermione sent a glare at Blaise which he ignored. She noticed Draco's eyes flicker downwards slightly and her hand rose and stroked the dragon pendant. His eyes widened slightly and a small smile graced his lips.

"Did you have fun last night?" Draco asked her.

"Yes it was wonderful thank you." He bowed then there were two more whooshes and her parents stepped out.

"Hello Draco dear." Desdemona said smiling happily. He smiled back looking nervously at Nico. Hermione giggled. "Why don't you escort our daughter as we meet with your parents?" Nico rolled his eyes at his wife.

"I would love to." Draco held his arm out to Hermione who took it smiling. "This way please." He led her to the same living room she had been in last time.

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting on one of the sofas. A small smile touched Lucius's' lips as he saw the necklace she was wearing. It quickly turned into a grimace of pain and Narcissa saw it too and grabbed his arm trying hard to hide her happiness. Hermione saw a smirk grown on Draco's lips as he watched his parents. Hermione blushed as her parents came in.

"Hello Lucius, Narcissa thank you for having us." Nico said.

"It's nothing old friend." Lucius pushed his wifes hands off his bisep. Desdemona walked over to Narcissa and the two women began whispering together at once. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you go show Hermione the grounds Draco." Narcissa smiled, Lucius stared at his wife shocked.

"That would be nice." Draco blushes slightly but offered her his arm again.

"Should I go too?" Blaise asked. His father opened his mouth.

"No Blaise." His mother interjected. Hermione bit her lip to stop the laughter bubbling in her chest. Draco lead her out. As soon as they got out of the room they heard their parents talking at once.

"Come on, I know a place you'll love." He took hold of her hand and lead her through the many halls, causing the painting to mutter and run through frames to follow them. Draco rolled his eyes. "they are so nosy." Hermione giggled as they ran. He pulled her through the kitchen, that was full of smartly dressed, clean house elves. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Draco laughed causing the house elves to look up in shock. He pulled her out in to the gardens, but he didn't stop. They ran past beds of roses, lilies, tulips and other flowers she didn't know, over a huge lawn to a large oak tree. It towered over them both and from the brantches hung a swing. Hermione smiled. "Want a go?"

"Is it safe?"

"Of course." She got on the swing and pushed off slightly. It held firm. Draco chuckled then went behind her and pushed. She laughed as she went higher. Draco smiled watching her. She looked so care free. "My father used to bring mother here back before I was born." Hermione looked back at him.

"That's nice." Draco nodded. 

"He proposed to her here. While she was on this swing." Hermione blushed. "She used to hold me on her lap and swing when I was like four." She laughed, imagening Draco laughing on his mothers lap, demanding to go higher.

"That sounds nice." She smiled.

"It was." He smiled back. 

"So...." He caught the swing.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why me?" She looked back at him. His eyes dropped slightly then back at her face.

"Because you gave me a second chance." He touched her cheek. She blushed slightly.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Mother's existed." Hermione laughed.

"I saw your father wince." Draco chuckled.

"I'm glad you said yes." She nodded. "I wasn't sure if you'd be ok with." She leant back her back against his chest.

"What was I going to do?"

"Oh I heard you've got a nasty flock of canary's." He teased. She laughed.

"They are only used on Ron." Her face fell, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't let him hurt you, and I won't hurt you like that."

"Thank you." He held her close.

An hour later, Blaise came looking for them. He found them laughing and joking under the oak.

"Sure thats a tour."

"Hi Bliase."

"What brings you here brother?"

"To get you both. Lunch is ready." Draco got up and offered her his hand. Hermione took it and he pulled her up. They walked back together then walked to the dinning room. Draco pulled out Hermione's chair for her, then sat next to her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Blaise rolled his eyes and pulled a face.

"So Hermione are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?" Lucius asked.

"I'm a little nervous about being sorted."

"Sorted?" Narcissa looked confused. "Aren't you a Gryffindor my dear?"

"She was sorted unfairly, Cissa." Desdemona said. "The muggles wanted her to hate our world."

"Thats outragous!"

"Dumbledore went along with that thats..."

"Father." Draco gave his parents pionted looks. "At lest she was able to go to school and now it can be put right."

"Of course Draco dear."

"Yes, my apologise Miss Zabini, I was out of line." Hermione touched Lucius' hand softly.

"What they did was wrong, but like Draco said, I'm happy I got to go to Hogwarts in the first place. I've meet so many wonderful people and learned so much"

"Maybe you'd like a look around our libary after lunch." Her eyes light up.

"Oh father." 

"I'd love to."

"Book worm." Blaise said affectinatly. She laughed.

"What house do you think you'll be in my dear?"

"Sytherin for sure." Blaise said.

"Why do you say that? She's smart enough to be in Ravenclaw." Desdemona commented.

"She's brave enough to stay in Gryffindor." Nico commented.

"She too cunning not to be." Draco said. "After all the first thing you did after getting away from here was to break in to my insane and powerful aunts vault." Hermione blushes.

"We needed the cup of Hufflepuff." Her cheeks bright red. "And how do you know it wasn't Harry or... Rons idea." The two boys burst out laughing, Lucius and Nico smirk and the two women hid their smiles. Hermione blushed more. "What's so funny?"

"No disrespect to Mr Potter but, he's more Gryffindor then Ravenclaw, if you get my meaning dear." Narcissa said. Hermione giggles but nodded.

"And as for Weasley." Draco pulled a face. "He's clearly an idiot."

"How so?"

"He cheated on you." Draco said. "No man with half a brain cell would risk loosing you." Hermione went crimson. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Ok mate, stop trying to impress her already." Desdemona tutued at ehr son.

"Hush Blaise you could learn something from him." Blaise paled. "You could get your own girl." She said piontedly. Blaise pulled a face as Draco laughed.

"Your kidding? Right? Dad tell me she's kidding?" 

"Mona dear, why not leave the poor boy be." She sighed but did as he asked. Blaise looked very relived.

"It's wonderful you have given us a second chance, I'm not sure we really deserve it."

"Of course you do Lucius, we all make mistakes. But your doing your best not to let it ruin your life." She touches the dragon around ehr neck and looked at Draco. "I feel honoured that you chose me." She blushes slightly as he gripped her hand. "I always respected you, you where a complete jerk." He chuckled. "But I respect how hard you worked." 

"I respected you too..."

"You fancied the pants off her since she slapped you in the face in third year." Blaise said Draco blushed slighty. Hermione giggled. 

"Thought as much."


	8. ~8~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but lucky you. You got two in one day!! Chapter's 7 and 8
> 
> Enjoy!!

The rest of the summer past quickly, Harry and Ginny often came over to see Hermione. Harry was an instant hit with Desdemona. He'd complemented her home, family and beauty and she was charmed. Bliase looked on in horror as his mother fawned over Harry.

"Serious! Will other men stop nicking my mother." Bliase had at this point martched over and hugged his mother tightly and wouldn't let go. Desdemona had been shocked but slightly pleased and had hugged him back cooning softly at her grumpy baby. Nico had rolled his eyes as Bliase glared at Harry. Hermione had laughed and walked over giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. Harry had smirked at the shock on Blaise's face.

"Stop picking on my brother Harry." Hermione had chidded Harry.

"Sorry." He had muttered quickly. Nico and Desdemona had marvelled at the control their little girl had and her seemingly endless talents.

It wasn't long before they where all getting packed up to go back to Hogwarts. The night before Draco, Narcissa and Lucius (he had a two day pass so he could see his son off to Hogwarts) had all come over. Harry and Ginny where already there and Harry was very pleased to see them again. Lucius was very greatful to Harry for all the help, Harry just blushed and mumbles some stuff about no one should pay for trying to protect his family. Draco had laughed at Harry's discomfort until Hermione had given him a pointed look. He had sat next to her and looked over her shoulder at the book she was reading. It was the one her grandmother had given her. He had smiled and held her as she read, it wasn't long before he was lying out on the sofa, Hermione resting on her side against his chest. She'd read out random passages to him that she found intresting. Draco was just happy to be able to hold her. Narcissa and Desdemona had been thrilled, they where hoping for a wedding after the pair graduated. Nico was rather gurmpy about this idea, he'd only just got his little girl back and she was already all grown up. Lucius was happy that his son had found such a remarkable young witch, he smiled knowing he hadn't completly ruined his son's chances of a happy love filled future.

"All right everyone." Desdemona called. "It's time for you all to go and get some sleep it's a big day tomorrow." Butterfllys filled Hermione's tummy.

"Last year at Hogwarts." Harry sighed. "Do you think it will be peaceful for a change?" All five of them laughed.

"Not now you've jsut jinxed it Potter." Draco teased.

"Oh yeah blame me." Hermione laughed. Her head resting on Draco's chest. Her book abandoned on her lap.

"I'm sure this year will be fine, but bed does sound good right now." Everyone nodded in agreement and got up and trooped up the stairs.

"Your house is huge." Harry grumbled.

"You can't talk Harry, Grimmael Place is a maze." Harry opened his mouth then thought better of it and just nodded to Hermione. Draco had his arm around ehr waist and he chuckled only to get an elbow to the ribs for his trouble.

"Sorry." He weazed.

Hermione smiled before moving to her door.

"Night everyone." She called, Draco walked over to her and kissed her hand.

"Sleep well, and dream of me." He gave her a cheeky wink.

"Yeah dream of punching him in third year." Harry called, Draco shot him a dirty look.

"Night everyone sweet dreams." Hermione said giving Draco a kiss on the cheek, which made him smirk at the disgust on Harry's face.

Hermione went in to her room followed by Ginny after she had said her good nights. Hermione flopped down on to her bed. Ginny walked over and flopped next to her.

"You and Draco are getting along well." She commented.

"Yep, he's really nice." Hermione lay her head back on her pillow.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked worry clear on her face.

"I'm terrifed about tomorrow." She admitted quietly. Ginny smiled and cuddled up to Hermione's side.

"Why?"

"I always thought I belonged with you and Harry... and now I find out...I might not..." Tears filled her big brown doe eyes. 

"Aww Hermione." Ginny hugged her tightly. "Of course you belong with us."

"How do we know?"

"Beacuse your you. Thats all we need to know." Hermione smiled and cuddled up to Ginny. "We don't care if you move house's. You will always be you. Plus Harry would cry if he lost you."

"Even if I'm Slytherin?"

"Not all Slytherins are bad. Look at Draco and your brother, they aren't jerks anymore. They are actually really nice, especilly now." Ginny's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist her head on her shoulder. Hermione held the young girl. "Plus your brother's a hunk." 

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed. "You have a boyfriend." Ginny giggled.

"Harry know's I think Blaise is hot, but he also knows that he's the only boy I want." Hermione giggled. "And you have your own hunk to deal with." Hermione flushed.

"No I don't."

"Sure you do, every girl in school wants a bit of Malfoy and he's all yours, you lucky girl." Hermione hit Ginny's hip playfully but she was grinning happily.

"I never thought, or dreamed, that a guy like him would be intrested in me."

"Why not? Your stunning, your smart, your kind, your brave." Hermione blushed more, shoving the younger girl.

"Stop your as bad as Draco and Blaise." Ginny giggled and the girls cuddled up together under the covers.

The morning came and Hermione lay half asleep, Ginny was curled up in Hemrione's arms her head on Hermione's breast still fast asleep.

"Would you look at them both." Hermione recognised Harry's voice.

"I thought Ginny was meant to sleep on the spare bed." Blaise commented.

"I don't see why they wouldn't sleep together, they are both girls they are firends and girls are soft and warm prefect to cuddle up to, plus I'd take Hermione to a spare bed anyday." Draco mumbled. "Ouch, ouch. What was that for?"

"Best friend."

"Sister."

"So your telling me you wouldn't want to share a bed with her?"

"Already have." Harry said off handly. There was a large pause. "Oh no not like that." Hermione could almost see Harry's blush. "It was when we where on the run, she was really upself after Ron ran off and left us, I hated seeing her like that she was so I sat on her bunk with her and held her. She's never clung to me like that before, and only once since but I hope she never does again."

"It's ok Potter, Blaise will kick anyones arse if they try and hurt her, and my dad taught me some rather nasty curses that I could use."

"Let's try not to get you thrown in jail." Hermione mumbled sleepily. "Plus thats thinking." She yawned. "There's anything left of the peron who hurts me."

"Why do they get first dibs?" A sleepy Ginny mumbled."She's mine before you lot get claims."

"Hey Gin we share." Harry complained clambering on the bed to hug the girls, who both squeeled happily.

"Ok Harry we can share her."

"She my sister!" Blaise proptly pulled Hermione from the pile and held her. "I lost her once and I get first dibs." Hermione dangled over Bliase's shoulder and gave Draco a pleading look. He smirked but lifted her off Bliase's shoulders.

"If your all going to argue I'm going to take her off you." He said sternly holding her cradled to his chest. They all stared at Draco in shock, then all began arguing at once.

"What is going on?" Nico stood in the door way looking very confused. "I thought I told you boys to wake the girls and bring them down to breakfast not stand around arguing."

"Daddy." Hermione wriggled out of Draco's arms, which made him sulk and rushed over. "They are all arguin over me. Make them stop." Nico looked at his daughter then chuckled and hugged her. 

"Don't worry sweetie, if i have to beat them off with sticks I will." Hermione beamed.

"Thank you daddy." She kissed his cheek before waltzing out of the room.

"Oh it's so on." Draco prowled after her. "Get back here you." Hermione giggled and tok off running. "Dame women stop teasing me." He chased after her.

The pair ran in to the dinning hall laughing. Their parents looked up and smiled as Draco caught Hermione and hugged her.

"Looking forwrd to going back to school?" Narcissa asked. 

"Yes mother and I'm all packed and my clothes are set out for me." 

"Good boy." Lucius rolled his eyes over his tea cup. "But you should be dressed already and do something with your hair."

"Of course mum." Draco smiled his arms around Hermione and his head resting on the top of her head.

"Come and sit down you two, have some breakfast can have you bein late." Desdemona fussed. Hermione smiled and they sat down just as Blaise, Harry, Ginny and Nico walked in. "There you are, sit down and eat breakfast." They walked over, Hermione sat between Draco and Harry, and they all began eating.

After breakfast they all went upstairs to get changed and do one final cheek. Hermione put on the necklace Draco had give her.

"You ok?" Speck of the devil. She turned and saw him leaning on the door frame.

"Im fine, nervous." 

"Of course you are." He walked over and pulled her in to his arms. she smiled and cuddled close. "Even if you change house it wont change who you are."

"I know, but I'm just worried what people will think." Draco chuckled.

"When do you ever worry about what other people think?" He tilted her head up. "Your perfect the way you are." She smiled and he kissed ehr softly. she kissed back her arms going around his neck.

"Ok you two, time to go." Ginny called. Hemrione jumped ehr cheeks red. Draco chuckled. 

"Ok ok ok red we're coming." He kissed Hermione one more time then took her hand and picked up her trunk. She blushes as he pulled her out.

When they got down stairs they found all the adults waiting. 

"There you two are, what took you so long?"

"Make out session." Ginny coughed. Hermione blushed more. Blaise and Harry wrinkled their noses.

"Are you ready to go?" Narcissa asked softly. They all noded and got their stuff together.

They arrived at King's Cross with half an hour to spare. They walked through the station as one big group, when they got to the barrier between platforms nine and ten Narcissa and Lucius went first followed by Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Draco went next. When they got through they saw people staring in disgust at Lucius, who looked very uncomfortable. Hermione walked over.

"Come on lets get or bags loaded." Hermione said softly, trying to comfort Lucius as best she could. Blaise stumbled through and nearly ran in to Ginny.

"Sorry Red, going to fast." Ginny rolled ehr eyes. Desdemona and Nico came through last.

"I told you there was no need to run." She scolded Blaise.

"He didn't hit anyone." Hermione said "come on lets get going or we'll never get seats."

They all walked down together whispers following them. Hermione tossed her hair and took hold of Draco's hand, much to his shock and delight. He pulled ehr close then wrapped hsi arm around ehr shoulder.Her arm went around his waist. Lads stared at him with jealousy written all over their faces. The found a carrage at the end of the Train and the boys loaded the bags in to it. 

"Awww dear, such a short time and your already leaving." Her father sighed.

"I'll be coming back daddy."

"I know but so long."

"I'll be coming home for christmas." Desdemona ran her finger's through ehr daughter's hair.

"Of course you will darling." She smiled. "Now off you go, don't want you to miss the train." Hermione hugged her parents then Narcissa then Lucius. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't let people make you regret what you did." She said smiling at him.

"I hurt people..."

"So did I." She took one of his hands. "We were at war, everyone did things they will later regret but look at why you did them." She looks over at Draco and Narcissa. "You did them for your family and they are alive because of you. Draco has a bright future now, Narcissa is safe and happy. It's not wrong, they would be dead now if not for you." He smiled at her

"Thank you. I don't deserve those words but..."

"Stop punishing yourself." She snapped, he smiled.

"Oh Draco's going to have a hard time wrapping you around his finger."

"Draco wrap me? Oh no you have it all wrong. I have him around mine." She gave him a cheeky smile before turning and batting ehr eyes in Draco's direction he came right over.

"All right love? Ready to go?"

"Yep." He took her hand and walked with ehr. "Remember what I said." She called as they climbed on baord. Lucius stared after ehr in shock.

"She right." He looked to his side and his wife looked back. She reached up and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. "You should stop punishing yourself, our son's alive because of what we did in the war. There was no other way." He pulled her in to his arms.

"She's good for Draco, he's much happier now." Narcissa smiled.

"Yes, he's a good man and so are you." She kissed him softly then the train whistled loudly. They waved as their children.

Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco all stood by the window waving in a huddle. The train pulled away and they all took their seats. Hermione sat on Draco's lap by the window across from Harry and Ginny while Blaise sat near the door.

Hermione laied her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Thank you for saying that to my father, maybe he'll listen to you."

"Your father is a good man, I wouldn't of helped him if he hadn't been." 

"I know Potter." Draco sighed. "I hope he listens to you Hermione."

"He will, sooner or later." She kissed Draco's cheek. "Just show him hoe great your life is beacuase of what he did."

"I won't argue with the smartest witch of the age." He teased.

The rest of the jorney was filled with them joking and teasing and having a good time as a group. At one piont Neville, his girlfriend Hannah Abbot and Luna stopped by. Blaise got all tongue tited around Luna and got teased horribly by Hermione and Harry, Luna didn't seem to notice jsut sat on his lap (all the other seat where taken) and started talking to him.

They got to the station and began getting their bags. They all walked together and got the same carraige.

"So your getting re-sorted." Luna said out of the blue. Hemrione nodded. "That will be fun, you could be put in any of them." She beamed.

"Thanks Luna. Trying not to think to much about it."

"Why not aren't you curious."

"Very but I'm also nervous."

"I don't see why if your in Ravenclaw you'll be with me." She smiled, Hermione smiled back.

"Yeah your right Luna." Luna smiled then looked at Blaise and frowned. 

"Your ties crooked." She began fiddling wiht it and the lad's snorted wiht laughter. Hermione and Ginny awwed, Blaise shot them all death glares. "There all done." 

"Thanks." 

"no problem, people would of laughed if you went in like that." She smiled. 

"Look I can see Hogwarts." Ginny called. They all looked out of the windows.

"Wow you would never tell there was even a battle there." Blaise marveled. 

"The teacher's did a great repair job." Hermione mumbled.

"It looks exactly the same." Harry breathed. They watched the castle loom larger and larger, they was no way of telling there had been a battle at all. The carrage stopped and they all piled out and began walking together. 

Ginny spotted Ron first and Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"God can that girl have her skirt any higher." Luna said. "You can see her knickers." Blaise chuckled shaking his head in disbelief.

"She doesn't have any class at all does she." Draco said, sounding every bit the spoiled brat he'd once been.

"You can say that again." Harry mumbled. "What does Ron see in her?"

"Open legs." Ginny said, Harry flushed.

"Ginny!"

"What? We both know it's true."

"You didn't need to say it out loud." Ginny shrugged. Hermione laughed.

"Don't sound so scandalised Harry, she's right. Ron wants a trophey, not a women."

"I don't think he could handle a proper women." Blaise said.

"So true." Ginny said. Hermione shock her head, while Harry, Draco and Luna laughed. People stared at the group in shock.

"Come on we'll miss the feast the way you lot are stalling." Draco said. "And I'm starving."

"You jsut want to see what house Hermione's in."

"Oh that too." Hermione laughed, cuddling close.

"Get your hands off her ferret." Ron yelled. Draco rolled his eyes and kissed her on the lips.

"Eww, warn me before you snog my sister."

"Sorry man, couldn't help myself, she's just so hot." Hermione shoved him playfully.

"Let's go." They walked in to the Great Hall and parted ways. Draco and Blaise went to the Slytherin table, Luna to the Ravenclaw and Ginny, Harry and Hermione went to Gryffindor. Professor Sprout stood by a three legged stool with the sorting hat on it. They all sit down and watch the terrifed first years slowly walk in.

"Aww aren't they cute." Harry teased. "I remember when that was us."

"Yep so do I."

"You bored us all with talk about the ceiling and how it was enchanted." Harry chuckled, Hermione blushed. 

"I found it intresting."

"We didn't." SHe stuck her tongue out at him. Sprout began calling names and the first terrifed first year half fell half stumbled up the stairs. Sprout smiled kindly at him and held the sorting hat up. The little boy sat down visably shaking. Sprout put the hat on the boys head, it was quiet for a few seconds then.

"Slytherin!" The far table errupted in to loud cheers and clapped loudly. Hermione smiled.as the boy rushed over stumbling over his robes in his eagerness. 

"I run if I was in Slytherin but I'd run away." Ron commented from slightly further up the table. Hermione nearly growled and touched ehr dragon pendant that was hanging in full view.

Sprout kept calling out names and the hat yelled out more houses. The finally the last girl was sorted in to Ravenclaw.

"Now we ahve one last person to sort." McGonagall called out. People began whispering and looking around. "She was sorted under faulse pretences seven years ago and for her final year she will be in her rightful house." Hermione's tummy turned. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Miss Hermione Zabini." Hermione stood up and the whisper's got louder.

"That's Granger?"

"You mean she's a pureblood?"

"That's not surprising she was to smart for a muggle born."

"Hell she's a lot hotter than she used to be." Hermione tried to ignore the whispers as she walked up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Sprout gustured to the stood and for the second time, Hermione sat down and felt the hat being placed on ehr head.

"Ahh Miss Zabini." The hat purred in her mind. "Finally I can see you clearly, not just your Gryffindor traits, this is difficult. Should I leave you where you are? Your are the smartest mind i've seen in years, so Ravenclaw?" She sat nervously as the hat ummed and arrred. Then finally. "SLYTHERIN!"


	9. ~9~

She sat nervously as the hat ummed and arred. The finally. 

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione smiled as the far table errupted in to cheers. Proffessor Sprout removed the Sorting Hat from her head and Hermione stood and walksed over to the Slytherin table. Blaise and Draco had made space for ehr between them. They were smiling and they both hugged her. She hugged back then sat between them. Her Gryffindor colours melting in to silver and green.

"Knew you'd be one of us." Draco teased. And she laughed.

"You don't have to be so smug your not always right Draco." Blaise said.

"When have I ever been wrong? Or not predicted something was going to happen?"

"Bett you never thought I'd punch you in third year." Draco opened his mouth to replie then shut it. Hermione giggled.

"Cheeky witch." Draco Hugged ehr to his side and kissed the top of her head. Hermione blushed.

"Am not, you totally deserved that punch."

"Possibly."

"No possibly about it mister." She poked his chest with one finger. Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

The food appeared a second later. Hermione smiled and they began eating. People where whispering all around them. Blaise rolled his eyes as the girls all grumbled shooting Hermione dirty looks.

"God don't they have anything better to do?"

"OF course not." Blaise said. "You just nicked the hottest guy in school." Draco choaked on his pumpkin jucie.

"Well boo hoo for them." She lays her head on Draco's shoulder. "He asked. Not me."

"Are you two ganging up on me?"

"No we're complementing you." Hermione said, putting food on her plate. "Merlin I'm so hungry." lLaise chuckled as he too began putting food on his plate.

Dinner was a quick warm time and soon their headmistress was sending them all off to bed. Hermione followed Draco and Blaise down to the dungeons. A pretty blonde girl ran over.

"You must be Blaise's sister, Hermione right?"

"Yes..."

"Hi Daphne have a good summer?" Blaise asked.

"It was alright... Now father's gone I can be myself." The boys smiled.

"Good for you Daph." She smiled.

"Not trying to be rude.. but who are you?" Hermione asked confused.

"So sorry... I'm Daphne Greengrass." She held out her hand. Hermione shook it nervously. "Old friend of Draco's and Blaise's." 

"Don't worry sis, she won't try and steal Draco..."

"I wasn't worried" 

"She's more likely to try and steal you." Blaise carried on as if Hermione hadn't spoken.

"Pardon." Hermione looked more confused.

"She's gay Mione." Draco said softly, his arm around Hermione's waist. "And paws off Greengrass."

"I know I know I know. She's already taken." Daphne rolled her eyes dramaticly. "Now your in the same room as me... and pug face. Merlin she's going to be so pissed." Daphne did a little happy dance. "And so's my little sister."

"Why?"

"You've nicked Draco right out from under their noses." Daphne seemed possitivly giddy. She looped her arm with Hermione. "Your stuff is already in the room, and if pug face tries anything we can kick her arse." Hermione smiled at Dapne. "We are so going to be the best of friends." Blaise smiled.

"Don't go leading my sister a stray Daphne."

"I won't... much." Daphne grinned then lead them all deeper in to the dungeons. "The female prefect told me the password."

"Did you flirt it out of her Daph?" Draco smirked.

"Naturally." She smirked and stopped in front of a large piece of wall. "Severous Snape." The wall split and stairs lead down in to the common room. "Wellcome to the Slytherin Common room."

"Wow it's just like Harry described."

"Pardon?"

"When did Potter see our common room?" Draco demanded.

"Christmas second year, he was using Polyduce potion." Draco and Blaise stared in shock.

"Did you brew it?" Daphne asked.

"Yep."

"Wow." Daphne looked very impressed.

"Sneeky minx." Draco said pulling ehr in to his arms and nuzzling her neck.

"Dude my sister." Hermione giggled and kissed Draco on the lips.

"So jealous right now." Daphne sighed. Bliase rolled his eyes and gave a long suffering sigh.

"Ok OK OK you two enough." He pulled his best friend off his sister, who pouted causing Draco to growl softly his eyes fixed on her. "It's bed time." Blaise said. 

"I'd happy take her to bed... we wouldn't sleep though." Bliase hit him upside the head.

"Dude me sister." He said slowly.

"Well insteed I get to take ehr to bed." Daphne said smuggly. Hermione yawned. 

"Bed does sound good. Night Draco." She hugged him and he kissed the top of her head. 

"Night kitten sleep well." She blushed and giggled. "What?"

"Well kitten is rather funny you see when we took the Polyduce I transformed too... but I accidently used a cat hair." Draco looked shocked then smirked. 

"S your really where a kitten."

"Had a tail and everything." Blaise laughed.

"I bet you made a super cute cat." Daphne said. "But it's bed time." Draco nodded and kissed her once more before letting ehr go. Blaise hugged his sister and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well sis. If pug face says anythign tell us."

"I will, sleep well." The boys walked off up their staircase as Daphne lead her up theirs. It had the same basic look at the Gryffindor apart from the hangings where emerald green. There where six beds but only one had someone sitting on it. Pansy Parkinson was sat on the bed farthest from the door. She looked up and sneered at them both.

"Look what we have here."

"Oh buzz off Pug face before I hex your arse." Daphne replied tossing her sheet of blonde hair over ehr shoulder. Pansy looked furious. "Ok you cna have the bed next to me." Hermione flopped down on the soft bed. She was quite exasasted and her full tummy was making her sleepier still. Quickly she stripped and pulled on her pajamas. A pair of shorts and one of Draco's old quiddich t shirts. It was to small for him but huge of her and hung to the middle of her thighs.

"Thats Dracos." Pansy snapped.

"Yes."

"Why do you have it?"

"He gave it to me." Hermione said climbing in to her bed the Dragon pendant still around her neck. "So he was close to me as I slept." She smirked at the outrage on Pansy's face. "Night Daphne."

"Night Hermione." Daphne called as she pulled on her silk and lace night dress. Hermione cuddled up under the covers, praying for a peace ful night.

It wasn't it was about three o'clock in the morning when she woke scream for ehr brother. Daphne was up right away, trying to calm her. But Hermione couldn't get the dream out of her head. And she begged for Blaise. Daphne took her down to the common room and curled her up on the sofa with a thick fleece blanket around her. 

"IT's ok." She whispered to the sobbing girl. "I'll go get Blaise now for you. It's ok... I'll be right back." Daphne ran up to boys dormotory, while Hermione cung to the blanket, trying to get the scene of being pulled from a crying Blaise's arm as she struggled to get back to him.

Not long later, there was the pounding of feet Blaise rushed down, Draco on his heels, Daphne trailing along behind them both. Hermione threw herself in to Blaise's chest sobbing, not even bothering to comment on his lack of top. Blaise clung to her.

"I'm here... It's ok... I'm here." She sobbed like mad. Draco looked worried.

"What happened?" He asked Daphne.

"I'm not sure. She woke screaming for Blaise and something about not wanting to go." Draco sighed. IT wasn't the first time she'd had a nightmare like that, normally her parents could sooth her or Blaise would just stay in her room with her, but now he wasn't sure.

"We have empty beds if she needs to stay with him." Theodore Nott said. "Since Goyle didn't come back and Crabbe didn't survive." 

"Could you come up to Daph?" Draco asked softly. "In case she needs female support." Daphne nodded, as Blaise pressed a kiss to his sister's messy hair.

"Come on... lets get you settled down again." He rubbed her back as he lead ehr to his dorm. Draco, Daphne and Theo behind.

"Look I'm sorry I was a prick at your ball Draco... " Draco waved the apology away.

"It's fine Theo... You didn't mean any harm." Theo clapped his friend on the back. 

"She's a good fit for you mate... Don't let her get away." Draco nodded then entered the dorm. Hermione was half curled up on his bed. He wasn't going to complain especilly when Blaise came over and asked him to let her share his bed that night.

"Of course, if she need's it she needs it."

"She keeps burying her nose in your t shirt so I think being near you would help her the most. I'll mail our parents in the morning."

"Blaise... calm down... we can ask MacGonagall if she can stay in here with us and Daphne. The war affected us all." Blaise sighed, looking over at his half asleep sister. "Now calm down and get some more sleep." Bliase trudged to his bed. Hermione cuahgt his hand as he lay down.

"It's ok." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Don't let htem take me Blaise." Her voice was soft and scared.

"Never again." Draco slide in next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Me and BLaise and Theo and Daphne are going to make sure your safe... And we can see Po... Harry tomorrow." She relaxed at the mention of Harry, she lets go of Blaise's hand and curled up to Draco. He held her close and presed a kiss ot her curls. "We can sit with him at breakfast, how does that sound?" She nodded her eyes shut her body relaxing back in to sleep. "He'll know what to do." Draco looked over at Blaise as Hermione finally fell asleep, her head on Draco's chest. They both had identical looks of worry on their faces. Draco held her close and drifted off to sleep to the sound of her soft breathing.


	10. ~10~

Hermione woke the next morning with a strong arm around her waist. Opening her eyes she came face to face with a chest that looked like it had been carved from marble.  
“Where...?” She mumbled sleepily.  
“We're in the boy's room.” Came a soft feminine voice that Hermione recognised as Daphne Greengrass. “You had a nightmare.” Hermione's cheeks went scarlet.  
“I'm so sorry...”  
“Don't be. It happens.” The arm tightened and a sleepy mumble came from the sleeping man. “I don't mind at all.”  
“Kitten... You all right?” Draco mumbled in to her hair. She nodded.  
“Sorry about last night.”  
“Should of thought of that. We were silly.” Draco mumbled. “Not your fault.” She smiled sheepishly. “I like waking up with you in my arms. It's nice.” He pulled her close.  
“I like waking up in your arms too.” He smirked.  
“I know you do.” He mumbled cheekily.  
“That's my sister.” A pillow hit the pair. Draco gave a soft grunt as the pillow hit, but thanks to his seeker reflexes had it flying back towards Blaise before Hermione was even sure what was happening.  
“You were the one who said she should sleep in my bed.”  
“Don't make me regret it.” Hermione pulled a face.  
“Can we go to breakfast now?” The boys all stared at her.  
“Of course. Come on.”  
The group got down to breakfast not long after everyone else. Pansy sent them a glare from the Slytherin table and Daphne smirked back at her. Hermione spotted Harry half way down the Gryffindor table, with Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Blaise steered them over then stopped before Harry.  
“Mind if we join you?” Other Gryffindor's stared in shock.  
“Of course.” He smiled. “How was your first night with the snakes?” He teased Hermione. She tensed and looked down, he frowned.  
“She had another nightmare.” Blaise mumbled. Harry frowned and patted the seat next to him.  
“Come on, sit with us.” She sank in to the seat next to him. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “It's OK.” He rubbed her shoulder. “How bad was it?”  
“Not as bad as some of the others.”  
“Well that's good.” He smiled at her.  
The rest of breakfast passed quickly, with only a few glares sent towards the Slytherin's. Hermione was able to laugh and joke with her friends, Daphne flirted with Ginny much to Harry's shock and worry, and they all trooped off to Transfiguration together. McGonagall was still aching it since they hadn't been able to find a new teacher, or that was the rumour anyway, most people thought it was simply because she enjoyed the job to much. Hermione was glad, she couldn't imagine Minerva not teaching it. Lavender and Ron glared at them all the way through class but Hermione ignored them, she didn't have time to deal with a two timer and his slut. In class they we're learning more advanced things about Animagi. Hermione took detailed notes and took a list of books she needed to get out from the library. Draco smiled and whispered.  
“My dad might have some books we could barrow.”  
“Won't he mind?”  
“Of course not.” She beamed at him.  
“Thanks Draco.”  
“Your welcome.” He gave her hand a quick squeeze.  
After Transfiguration, the group split, Hermione walked with Draco and Blaise to Charms.  
“Why do you keep staring at her!” An angry voice snapped. Looking behind them, the trio saw Lavender yelling at Ron.  
“I wasn't staring!”  
“You were. Your my boyfriend so why are you staring at that tramp?” Draco and Blaise growled.  
“Lav I wasn't, I swear your the only girl for me.” She pouted. “Honest babe.”  
“You still like her don't you? Just because she got a new figure and tits.”  
“Of course not Lac, just wondering how powerful a glamour she has on her.” Blaise and Draco turned.  
“Who the hell do you think you are?!” Blaise snapped. Ron looked at him in disgust.  
“Keep out of it Zabini.”  
“Yeah Blaise.” Draco drawled. “You don't need to screw Weasley's relationship for him, he's doing just fine on his own.” Hermione and Blaise laughed.  
“Once a cheater always a cheater.” Hermione laughed. Lavender went an ugly shade of green. “Though I want to thank you Lavender.”  
“For what?” She growled.  
“For letting me have something better.” She wrapped her arms around Draco and batter her eyelashes at Draco. “And gave me back my family.” She beamed at Blaise. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione.  
“Yeah thanks Brown.” Draco kisses Hermione.  
“Dude! My sister.” Hermione laughed titling her head back to kiss Draco properly and her silver Draco flashed.  
“What is that!” Ron snapped. Hermione touched her dragon necklace.  
“A gift off Draco.” She said.  
“Does it mean what I think it means?”  
“Oh back off Ron. This is nothing to do with you.” She tossed her head. “Come on we're going to be late for class, and he's so not worth it.”  
“Your right sis lets go.” The trio walked off, leaving a fuming Ron and a horrified Lavender.  
Their next lesson flew by and soon they were walking back to the Great Hall for lunch, Draco had his arm around her shoulder as they discussed their Charms essay. Blaise was talking to Daphne.  
“Is she OK now?”  
“I think so. We go a note from the Head while we were in charms saying you two could stay in our room.” Daphne nodded. “Turns out our parents asked. They want me to keep an eye on her.”  
“That's a good thing. It gets us away from pug face.”  
“You really don't like her do you?”  
“Of course not. You heard all the rumours she spread about Draco.”  
“I know. How he took her virginity yes I remember.” Blaise shook his head smiling. “Draco was such a drama queen.”  
“Wouldn't you be?”  
“Good point.”  
“I still can't believe she did it.”  
“Did what?” Hermione asked.  
“Oh, she tried to force Draco in to marrying her by saying he took her virginity. Obviously Draco denied this.”  
“Vigorously” Draco put in.  
“Yes, yes, yes.” Daphne continued. “Anyway, her parents and their healer confirmed that she had been... umm...”  
“Taken?”  
“That works. Taken but there was nothing... left over from the man to determine who he was. Pansy claimed it was Draco and he'd used on of those muggle things, umm, a con-doom.”  
“The sheath.” Draco said.  
“Comdom.” Blaise corrected.  
“A condom?” Hermione asked.  
“That's it.” Daphne said. “Horrible thing. Well Draco was dragged in and questioned, but when the Healer showed him what it was the boy looked horrified and hid behind his father.”  
“Then because they couldn't figure out who was telling the truth, Professor Snape suggested using Veritaserum on Draco, who agree and they finally got the truth.”  
“Pansy was in so much trouble when that was discovered.” Blaise said. “Pure blood women are encouraged to be pure when they marry.” Hermione nodded, her mother had explained that to her over the summer. “  
“My family cut all ties to the Parkinson's after that. That was a horrible and sloppy trick.”  
“Indeed. No wonder she got so mad at me last night.” Daphne laughed.  
“I thought she was going to pop a gasket.” Daphne looped her arm through Hermione's. “You so put her in her place.” Hermione shrugged.  
“She was annoying me.” Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.  
“That's my girl.” Hermione grinned and looped her arm around his.  
“Why thank you Mr Malfoy.”  
“She's not your girl yet Draco.” Blaise groaned.  
“Maybe, but very soon.” Draco beamed and kissed her head. Hermione giggled. “And I can't wait.”  
“I'm nervous, but I'm looking forward to it too.” Draco chuckled.  
“Always so direct.” Blaise said. “Apparently our grandmothers are hoping for it to be this summer. I am hoping you choose to wait a little longer.”  
“Well you would man.”  
“Yeah I don't want you stealing my sister.” Hermione and Daphne laughed.  
“So how is the planning going?” Daphne asked.  
“It's all hypothetical at the moment. Most likely start properly at Christmas.”  
“My mother suggested a summer wedding.”  
“That would be nice.” Hermione lay her head on his chest.  
“Indeed.” He smiled. “Come on lets get to lunch.”


	11. ~11~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long wait I'll try and update my works more often thanks for your patience

The group walked in to the Great Hall and went to the Slytherin table. Theo was already there and was ignoring a small blonde girl. The young girl turned and glared at Daphne.  
“The first week hasn't even ended yet Astoria. What can I possibly have done wrong now?” Daphne said in a long suffering voice. Theo tried to hid his snigger behind his goblet.  
“Where is Draco? He hasn't come to see me since school started and there are rumours going around that he has a new girl!”  
“He does have a girl, and she's very pretty too.”   
“What? How is that possible? What about me?”  
“What about you Astoria?” Daphne looked at her. “I don't see why your making such a fuss.”  
“We're meant to...”  
“Oh get over it.” Daphne interrupted sitting down and putting pie on her plate. “Draco has never been interested in you and I've told you time and time again to leave him alone.”  
“Father said...”  
“I don't care what he said, it's not going to happen.” Daphne turned away. “Now go away.”  
Astoria glared at her sister before stomping off.   
“You OK?” Theo asked.  
“No that girl is a pain. Vindictive little harpy.” Daphne stabbed her chicken pie hard.   
“She can't be that...” Theo trailed off at the glare Daphne sent him.   
Hermione sat next to Daphne. Blaise sat across from her and Draco sat next to her.  
“Thank Merlin I missed her. I don't know why but your sister won't leave me alone Daph.”   
“Yeah well our father always wanted you to marry one of us... when it became clear I would never do that he pushed it on to her.”  
“That's not very fair.” Hermione piped up.   
“That's my family for you.” Daphne said with a shrug. “Now can we please talk about something else? Anything else.”   
“Weasel is ruining his relationship.” Blaise smirked as Daphne looked over with a raised eyebrow.   
“Is he now?”  
“Can't stop staring at Hermione and his whore of a girlfriend is getting horribly jealous.” Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione, then nuzzles her hair. She laughed and hugged him.   
“I honestly couldn't care less about him.”   
“So you shouldn't. He's not good enough for you sis.” Blaise took a swig from his goblet. “Not after what he did to you.”  
“Why did you two break up?” Theo asked.  
“He cheated on me.”  
“With Lavender?” Theo raised an eye brow. Hermione nodded. “His loose. Your stunning.”  
“Watch it there Nott.” Draco pulled her closer to his side.  
“Don't worry about it Dray, I won't try and take her not after she's accepted your courting.” He raised his glass. “Congratulations by the way, your family's must be thrilled.”  
Blaise pouted. “Most of them are.”  
Hermione laughed. “You'll still see me Blaise.” He gripped her brother's hand.  
“Yeah but you'll be his.”  
“I'll always be your sister, and we're twins we'll always be close.” Blaise pulled her in to a hug which she eagerly returned.   
After lunch Hermione had a free period, so went to the library to start on her homework. She sat at an empty desk, knowing Draco and Theo would join her as soon as they had finished talking to one of their Professor's about one of their essays. She pulled out her books, parchment, quill and ink before opening at the right page and starting writing.   
She was half way through the rune translation when a shadow fell over her work. She looked up expecting to see Draco or Theo but was meet by red hair and blue eyes. Her smile fell and she sighed putting down her quill.  
“What do you want Ron?”  
“We need to talk.”  
“I'm trying to get this done.” She tapped her translation.   
“We need to talk.” She took a deep breath. He was so damn stubborn.  
“Fine. What do you want?”  
“Do you know what that means?” He jabbed his finger at her necklace. Hermione reached up and covered it.  
“Why do you even care? You cheated on me, you have no right to act this way.”   
“Your still my girl!”  
“Like hell I am! I'm Draco's girl!”  
“So you do know what it means!” His fists clenched.  
“Of course, my mother explained it to me and I thought about it a lot before I accepted.” She tapped her finger against the desk. “And I don't even see why you care.”  
“Of course I care!”  
“You have Lavender.” Hermione snapped.  
“Well if you hadn't been such a prude and opened your legs I wouldn't have had too!”   
“Don't make this my fault!” Tears burned Hermione's eyes. “You cheated on me! Now leave me alone!” She grabbed all her stuff, shoved it in to her bag and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm. He spun her back towards him.  
“Don't walk away from me!” His free hand backhanded her, causing her lip to slip. “Your mine.”  
“Let go of me!” She jerked away, the sleeve of her robe ripped and she ran out of the library. She crashed in to a muscular chest and staggered back.  
“Hermione?” She looked up and saw Theo.  
“Theo...” Relief filled her and she broke down falling against him sobbing.   
“What happened to you?” Worry was clear in his voice and he held her. “Your lip...”  
“Ron!” Panic filled her again and she tensed.   
“Let's get you out of here. Blaise should be in the common room come on.” He held her close to his side and hurried her alone, while looking around.  
He hurried her in to the common room. Blaise was sat by the sofa reading. The minute Hermione saw him she ran over. Blaise looked up in shock as Hermione landed in her lap. His eyes then landed on her lip and he frowned.  
“What happened?” She leant forward and clung to him. He rubbed her back and noticed her sleeve. “Your sleeve?”  
“Ron.” She mumbled clinging tightly to him. “He... He came up to me in the library.”   
Blaise stiffened. “That bastard.” He kissed the top of her head. “Oh he's going to regret this.”  
“Don't get in to trouble he's not worth it.”  
“No one messes with you and gets away with it.”  
“Hermione!” Draco hurried over, Theo on his heels.  
“Where were you? Why was she alone?”  
“I had to talk to a teacher... I didn't think she would be in danger in the library.”   
“Clearly she was, Weasley split her lip and ripped her robe.”   
Draco's face hardened. “Weasley did this?”  
“I was just walking in when she crashed in to me. I brought her right here then went to get you Draco.”   
Hermione clung to Blaise, mostly curled up on his lap. “He surprised me. Started saying all this crazy stuff about it being my fault he had to cheat on me and that I was his girl.”  
The three boys looked between each other.   
“We will sort this out.” Theo said.  
“Get him back.” Blaise tightened his grip on his sister.  
“Show him how worthless he is.” They nodded in agreement. “We'll sort this Hermione, don't you worry.” Draco kissed her forehead. “So please don't be scared, we'll protect you.”


End file.
